Switched
by teamwayherosternwood
Summary: It's a typical high school story, until they learn about thier past and find out there is a troubled path ahead full of breakups,makeups, tears of pain, joy, disbelief and relief. And don't forget about the love...
1. Angelic

**Disclaimer- I don't own nothin'!**

CPOV

Sixteen. Sixteen years since my parents split. Fifteen years since my mom got remarried. Fourteen years since my mom has been outside our apartment/art studio. My life is pretty normal, everyone's parents get divorced, right? Except most people get to meet their dad and I don't even know his name. That was, until I met Jace Morgenstern. Jace turned both my love life and family life upside down. This is my story.

It was my first day of high school. I had bed head. Freaking bed head on the first day of school and I had nothing to tame it. My best friend Isabelle was going to kill me if I wore it in a ponytail but, if I wanted to make an impression I was going to have to do the unthinkable. Call her. She was over to the apartment in record time already ready for school. She had a curler and clothes flung into a bag and the second she crossed the threshold of the door she dumped them. On my spotless floor.

"Isabelle!" I whined "I already have an outfit for school! Pick those up!"

"Oh you big baby these are for me. I don't like my outfit. It's horrendous." I looked her over. She was in all black with thigh high boots with heels that should be illegal to wear they were so high. Her skirt was so short that at our old school she would have been suspended. She had on a lacy top that was spaghetti strap and was just above plunging. She looked great to me and once again I was jealous of my lack of curves, short legs, small boobs and frizzy red hair. I rolled my eyes and started to pick up the clothes and threw them in my closet when Isabelle wasn't looking so she could work on my hair.

One hour later I was sitting in the front seat of Isabelle's brother, Alec's mustang looking at my hair in the mirror thing that it looked better than it ever had before. Alec was driving us to school because he was in his senior year and Isabelle and I didn't have enough time to drive to school ourselves. We drove up to the parking lot and the it felt like the school was towering over us it was so huge.

Alec cut the engine looked over us and I could've sworn he looked almost apologetic . "Good luck guys." He got out and ran to the front door. Isabelle and I got out and slowly walked up to the front of the school. There was a sign on the front that said every new student needed to go to the auditorium to get there schedule for the first semester. We got to there and there was a line that lead all the way past the lockers. Maybe that's why Alec looked sorry, because he knew that we would never make it to our first class with the line that was ahead of us.

Isabelle sighed loud enough to make all the guys ahead of us turn. Their jaws dropped to the floor when they saw her outfit and then they dropped even farther when they saw her huge boobs, and then when you didn't think they could drop any farther, they did once they reached her face.

One boy, he had dark eyes and hair to match, stepped out of line and offered Isabelle his place. Isabelle stepped out of line, dragging me along with her, took his spot, making sure to sway her hips as she walked away, as if to say that all the others missed their chance at being able to talk to her.

She stuck her hand out at the boy and said "Isabelle." He shook her hand. "Sebastian."

Just as Sebastian pulled his hand out of Isabelle's another boy stepped out of line. He walked over to Isabelle, picked up her hand, got down on one knee, and kissed her knuckles.

"Simon." The boy-Simon said. Isabelle giggled… she giggled. Giggled.

"Isabelle" she said in a really high pitched voice. Simon dragged Isabelle into his spot in the line and Isabelle as dazed as she was forgot about me and I was in line alone with Sebastian. He stared at me for a bit and then whispered,

"Did your friend leave the line next to, next to me, for the nerd? What is this?" I laughed. This guy was so arrogant it was funny. "What's so funny?"

"I have never met anyone so arrogant in my life!" I blurted. Great way to make a first impression. Make the hot guy mad. "Sorry I…I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." Sebastian didn't say anything after that and we stood in line in silence.

We finally made it to the door of the auditorium and it looked like organized chaos. I saw Isabelle standing several feet ahead of me already with her schedule in her hand. I finally got my schedule and walked over to Isabelle to compare. We only had one class together and it was our C block. We had 4 blocks A block, B block, C block, and D block, so we only had 8 classes in one year. Today we had the third class together and tomorrow we had fourth because it moved down the list. It would be D,A,B,C then Wednesday it would be C,D,A,B and so on and so forth. I was walking out of the auditorium when I ran into a brick wall, but softer. I fell on the ground and looked up to see what i had run into and looked into the eyes of the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

"Hey, beautiful."


	2. Freakin' out!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own nothin'.**

**A/N- This is my first fanfic. I would like to give some credit to hersheyroza for reading my story and helping set up my account 'cuz I never would've figured it out on my own. **

"Hey, beautiful."

I looked up and then couldn't stop looking. The brick wall was…. Gorgeous. It -or more like he- had golden eyes… golden. I have never met anyone with eyes like his they were amazing. His hair was like a halo around his perfectly sculpted face.

"Like what you see?" Oh, don't even get me started on those lips. They were the perfect complement to his smooth, slightly arrogant tone. I looked at him still a little dazed and he smirked at me. Oh. My. Goodness. His smirk. His left incisor was slightly chipped which was very endearing. "Okay, I know that I am beautiful and all but, must you stare? People are starting to look, love." I snapped out of my reverie at his very arrogant tone. He stretched out his hand to help me up but, I knocked it away and stood up myself.

I heard a wolf whistle behind me and turned around to see Sebastian. "Feisty." he shouted for the whole school to hear. I felt the blood rush to my face and I scurried away, but I wasn't getting away that easy. "Red! Where are you going? Morgenstern! Look at that! You got yourself a feisty one this month!" Then I heard a groan and I peeked around the corner to see Sebastian hunched over. He fell on the floor and was still groaning.

" You can't make fun of my best friend! Asshole! And to think I thought you were nice!" I heard Isabelle huff and she darted around the corner to where I was.

"Thanks Iz. He totally deserved that." I giggled as I said it. Isabelle looked really flustered and I took her hand in my own. "Thanks Iz. Really."

"No problem. I totally whipped his butt." And that's when we cracked up laughing, sitting in the middle of the floor when I heard footsteps coming towards us.

It was a man. He was most likely a teacher but, he didn't dress like one at all. He was wearing a green sequined top and tight, blue, shiny capris and purple boots that looked as if you should only wear them in the wintertime. His dark hair was sticking up in to a Mohawk style and was glittery. He cleared his throat as if we hadn't already seen him.

"Shouldn't you girls be heading for class now." He didn't say it like a question. More like an order and we really didn't get a say at all.

"Sorry, yes. Mr…?"

"Bane"

" Mr. Bane." Isabelle and I scurried off laughing when he was out of earshot until we were clutching our stomachs, from laughing so hard.

I looked at my schedule. I had music first. Isabelle and I parted ways until lunch. When I got to the music room I almost walked right in, but I heard the most beautiful melody ever and stopped in my tracks. I peered in to the room and saw none other than angel boy.

JPOV

I wasn't looking when I ran into her. She was so tiny and if it hadn't had been for the fiery red hair then she would have blended right in. As she looked up at me I assessed her features. A set of emeralds looked up at me, captivating me. She had looked so dazed and then I decided to open my big mouth and I ruined it all. She had gotten up and ran away as Verlac made fun of her. I wanted to punch his face but, a very good looking girl with the tallest heels came up kicked in the place no guy wants to be kicked and stalked away. I walked away and went to my first class: Music. I got to the room first and sat down at the big piano at the front of the room and started playing one of the many songs I knew.

I thought I was alone so I started to sing along when I heard a little gasp behind me. I turned and the little redhead was standing in the threshold of the door. Her eyes were watery as if she had been crying, but I didn't think she had been. She looked strong.

"You're really good." She stammered.

"Thanks," I decided to blurt out, "Have you been crying?"

"No, not that it's any of your business," she fired back. Her eyes the turned apologetic "I'm sorry. That's the second time today I've made a hot guy mad." I just kind of looked at her until realization dawned on her face a she realized what she said. "I need to just learn to keep my mouth shut. I'm such an idiot."

"No, it's okay. I know I'm hot." I said back and she giggled and put her face in her hand.

She decided to change the subject "What song were you playing?" I thought about it for a minute and then realized that I didn't now.

"I don't know. My father just taught me to play, he never told me the names of the songs. Do you play?" she looked at me and shook her head. " I can teach you ya know." Her eyes lit up at the thought.

"I don't know…"

"C'mon I know that you want to. The music room is empty at 3. That's when I usually come to play. I can teach you then." She nodded her head vigorously

"Do you want to start today?" I nodded and then turned back to the piano.

After that the day went by really slow until it was 2:50 and I was waiting impatiently for the girl, Clary I had learned was her name, to come meet me outside the music room. I then saw her red hair coming towards me and then I saw her being pulled away, by a women that looked exactly like her. I walked towards them and stopped in front of Clary and the women stared at me like I was ghost.

"Clary, dear, there is a problem at home. We, uh, we need to go." While she said that she looked at me as if it were me she was talking to me. She dragged her away and Clary looked behind me and gave me an apologetic look before being pulled away from my sight.

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic. I HOPE YOU LIKE! Why do you think Clary`s mom is freaking out? Please R&R! I know that's it's starting off a little slow, but don't worry, there is a big twist! Please check out my poll and see if you can figure out why Jocelyn is freaked!**


	3. Confused

Clary pov

Mom lied when she said that there was a problem at home. When I asked her reply was "Oh  
nothing sweetheart. I just thought you didn't want to talk to that boy, so I thought that  
I would help you out." after that I had yelled at her as she ran up the stairs to the  
bedroom to where Luke probably was and started to cry. I didn't yell that loud and was I  
that mean? I thought she was overreacting. But, it was like a constant itch, trying to  
figure out why she got so upset. Was it because she thought I was 6 again and was afraid  
to talk to boys? Or was it because she knew I wasn't and was sad because her baby girl  
was growing up? I had no clue.  
I felt really bad for having to skip out on Jace- angel boy- but he saw me being dragged  
away and I sent him what I hoped looked like and apologetic look. I guess that I was  
going to be able to explain tomorrow so I decided to just shove it into that little cubby  
hole I left in the back of my mind and forgot about it.  
I went upstairs to my bedroom and dug around under my bed until I felt the familiar coils  
under my fingers. I dragged out my sketchpad and reached in again and had my face  
squashed up against the bed when Luke walked in and looked at me very strangely and  
started to laugh really hard before swiping his hand in an 'I don't want to know now bye'  
kinda way. I giggled a little before my fingers hooked around the cardboard of my Crayola  
pencil crayon jumbo pack and slowly dragged it out, making sure that none of the pencils  
fell out. I got up and sat crossed legged on my bed and started to flip to a clean page.  
I pulled out a pencil and started to draw. I drew a jaw first then I drew lips, but I  
didn't know who's. I kept going not knowing what the final result would look like but my  
fingers were itching to just draw. I looked back at the outline I had drawn and my breath  
caught. It was Jace looking down with a smirk on his face and I immediately knew when  
this was and why I had wanted to draw it. It was after I fell and he got that  
irresistible smirk on his face and I had been thinking about it all day. All of a sudden  
the guilt of bailing on him weighed in on me and I didn't even know why. I didn't even  
know this boy. I quickly shoved the thought back in my cubby hole and started to draw  
again.  
A little bit later Luke called me down and I walked down the steps making sure to take  
extra long hoping to delay having to talk to my mother.  
"Hey Clare-Bear. I've got your favorite on the stove right now" Luke told me. I peered  
over the top of the stove and sure enough there it was... Spaghetti and meatballs. I  
moaned when the delicious aroma hit me and as if on cue my stomach rumbled. Luke chuckled  
and dished me up a huge plate. I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the  
cheddar cheese and was about to start to grate it for my spaghetti when Luke chuckled  
again and said,  
" Already on the table sweetheart." I put the cheese back and took my food to the tiny,  
three person table and sat down. I sprinkled the cheese on and was about to dig in when a  
throat cleared on the stairs. I put down my fork and looked up and my mother's cold  
emerald orbs bore into me.  
"Wait until everyone is seated until you start, Clarissa." my mother said, her voice  
cold. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking and Luke looked at me and winked. I  
giggled and then sat silently until my mother slapped her plate down onto the table and  
sat in her chair. Luke came over last and sat in his chair. Finally, I dug right in to my  
food, moaning when it slid down my throat and immediately shoved another mouthful in.  
Luke watched me with a hint of amusement in his eyes but, my mother still had that cold  
look in them.  
"Clarissa, at least finish chewing before stuffing your face again, if you wouldn't  
mind?" she rose on perfectly sculpted brow. The look she had on was very intimidating and  
she hadn't even looked up from her food. What had gotten her so mad? I quickly finished  
and was about to leave when my mother had quickly chastised me again saying that it  
wasn't polite to leave when not everyone was finished so, I had to sit at the table for  
another 10 minutes and my butt was starting to go numb. I ran upstairs right after my  
mother had finished. I fished out my sketchbook again and flipped through it until I  
looked at the page of Jace. It was very detailed and captured his facial expressions very  
well but something was missing. I pulled out my white and drew angel wings sprouting from  
his back and paused after the outline of them. That was what was missing. I was about to  
start coloring them in when I paused again. I put the white back and took out the black  
and gave him black wings instead. It suited him. A dark angel. The Rebel. Sighing I  
flipped to a new page and drew until I grew bored and stashed my supplies under the bed  
again. I got ready for bed and crawled right in. Sleep came almost instantaneously but,  
not before Jace popped into my mind again.

.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o.

Jace POV

I wasn't angry really, just confused. When she said that she had wanted to have lessons I  
thought she would come. Maybe there was a problem at home, but the way her mom had told  
her I guessed that there wasn't anything wrong. I sighed and climbed into my red Fiat. I  
drove the long 40 minutes to home and let out a relieved breath when I saw my small  
little apartment building up ahead. I took out my key, unlocked the door, and stepped  
into the lobby. I walked up the creaky, worn stairs, because the old building didn't have  
an elevator, all the way until I reached the 7th floor. I reached room 726 and unlocked  
the door.  
"Hey,son! How was the first day back?" my father called.  
"Good, dad. How was work?" I replied.  
"Oh, just fine. Sold lots of cars." my dad is a mechanic and he sells used cars. That's  
how I got my car. He's teaching me all he knows and I fixed it up all by myself, well  
maybe with a little help. My dad and I have always been really close. I never knew my  
mother, but we make it on our own. We live in a fairly sized apartment that is full of  
pictures of us when I was 7. Most of them were taken in his shop. My favorite was a  
picture of me lying, face up, on a skateboard my head underneath the front of an old  
mustang, with a wrench in my hand. I remember seconds after the picture was taken the  
rusty old bumper had fallen on my stomach. I had shot up and hit my head on the  
underneath of the old car. I had had a huge bruise on my forehead for 2 and a half weeks.  
I smiled in spite of myself and went to my bedroom. I put my messenger bag under my bed  
ad pulled out my laptop to go start an essay. As the picture for my screensaver was a  
professional picture of me kicking a soccer ball. The guy who had taken the picture had  
actually came to my game and took the action shot at the end of the game on the final  
shot that won the game for us. My hair was plastered to my forehead and my facial  
expression was a look of pure concentration. I pulled up the Open Office icon and started  
typing fowas on some sort of romance crap and I only paid attention enough  
to write the essay. I quickly typed it up and printed it. I stuffed it in my binder and  
got my soccer bag so I could head for soccer practice. I called for dad and he came  
around the corner of the kitchen, grinning.  
" Ready to go son?" my dad has been going to my practices ever since I started soccer and  
even though it was kinda embarrassing, I knew the reason he did it was because he was  
proud of his son. At games he was the one that wore all the team colors painted on his  
face, team t-shirts with my number on the back, foam fingers waving around, and calling  
out encouragements for the team or discouragements for the other team. We drove to the  
field and when we got their we parted our separate ways. I walked over to Seb, Alec, and  
Jonathan. I punched Seb in the arm, hard, to let him know that I was still mad at him for  
his little shananagin back in the auditorium. I fist pumped Jon and man hugged Alec. We  
went through practice as coach gave us drill after drill after drill until we all felt  
like jello. We headed for the change rooms and Seb punched me in the arm back. I shoved  
him into the lockers, without looking and heard a clanging noise as he hit the doors. Not  
expecting it he shoved back at full force and I tripped over the bench on the floor. I  
fell on my back and the wind got knocked out of me. I tried to catch my breath as Seb  
glared at me. Jon and Alec helped me off the floor as coach and dad walked in. Coach  
started hollering at us asking what happened as my dad ran to my side. He asked what was  
wrong, but I couldn't answer. My head was spinning and I started coughing. I put my hand  
to my chest as I couldn't stop. My vision started getting bleary and I was getting dizzy.  
I put a hand to my head and swayed. I sat down on the bench but missed by and inch and  
sat on the floor instead. I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder and I heard him yell to  
call 911 but I'm not sure because that's when I passed out.

A/N~ Okay so sorry about the wait! I don't have anything to write my story on on my  
laptop so I started it on my friends instead and I haven't been able to go to her house  
to post It and I haven't been sure where to go with the story. I have a plot in mind I'm  
just not sure how to stretch it out and how not to spoil what is going to happen. So,  
what do you think is wrong with Jace? I wonder... Also if you see any spelling mistakes,  
grammar mistakes, or a sentence that just doesn't make sense it's cuz' I am writing the  
story on notes ( meaning autocorrect! Blah) and then I have to send it to my email then I  
have to paste it to Open Office at school and then attach that back to my email send it  
to my friends email so she can open it up and post it online because I will get in  
trouble for being on Fanfiction at school. Again sorry for the wait. Luv you all!


	4. Allergic

Clary POV

Because my mom dragged me out of school I left my binder at school. I love her but she  
can be a pain sometimes. I sighed as I climbed out of my Camaro. I named her Camille  
because it suites her. I pat her hood as I walk around front and towards the front doors  
praying that they are still open at 7:30 at night. I checked and sure enough they were  
locked. An idea came to my mind and I walked around back towards the soccer field. I  
climbed over the big fence and jumped to the ground, crunching down so I wouldn't hurt  
anything. On the field it smelled like freshly cut grass and the lights of the field were  
still on. I wondered why and then I realized that soccer practice probably just ended. I  
walked around the side and opened the doors to one of the change rooms I looked around,  
nothing. I started to go through towards the gym when I heard yelling in the boys change  
room. I pressed my ear up against the way and heard; '911...phone...allergic...help!' I  
completely forgot about my binder and ran over to the boys change room. I burst through  
the door and saw Jace lying on the ground. I put my hand over my mouth and gasped. What I  
could only assume was his dad turned from his spot beside Jace to look at me.  
"Do you have a phone?" he pleaded. I nodded and pulled it out of my bra (what else is a  
girl to do?) and handed him the phone. He called 911 and they said they would send an  
ambulance right away and to try and keep Jace conscious. Alec came in and slashed some  
cold water on Jace's face and he opened his eyes. His breathing sounded forced and weazy.  
His hand was on his chest as he tried to take deeper breaths. Just as he started to get  
it under control he started to cough. I sat down next to him and took his hand. The look  
he gave me crushed my heart and I wanted to take his pain away. Even though I had only  
known him for a day I knew that he didn't deserve this kind of torture. He weazed again,  
never taking his eyes off of me.  
" Jace, what happened?" I asked praying he would answer.  
"lergic... To..." he started.  
"To strawberries" his dad finished. I saw Sebastian get a guilty look on his face. I  
looked down at Jace. He was starting to close his eyes again and I took his hand in mine  
to stop him. His eyes flew open again and he laced his fingers through mine. I gave him a  
reassuring squeeze and he returned it.  
"Severely?" I asked.  
"Yes, he can't be too close to them or this will happen" his father replied. I looked  
down at Jace and felt bad for him.  
"Who are you, and how do you know Jace?" Jace's dad asked.  
"Jace and I go to school together and I'm Clary" I replied.  
"Well, Clary, I must thank you. And must I say you look very familiar." I studied the  
man. I had never seen him before today. I shrugged and so did he. Jace's breathes became  
shortened and he brought his hand to his chest as he tried to breath. All I could do was  
sit there and hold his hand and pray that the ambulance would be there soon. As if on cue  
the sirens wailed and red and blue lights flashed through the outside window. My hand was  
wrenched away from Jace's and he was taken away on a stretcher.  
"Thank you so much Clary!" Jace's dad called over his shoulder. I stood up to walk by the  
ambulance and saw Jace being lifted up into it. His father was arguing with the  
paramedics to let him in but to no avail. As I watched from a distance an idea popped  
into my head. It was stupid and reckless but worth a shot. I ran through the yard to the  
side of the fence right beside the truck. I peered inside the back and saw only one  
paramedic with his back turned. I slowly climbed up the stairs and into the truck. Under  
Jace now was a miniature bed. So miniature that his feet hung over the edge. It was at  
least three feet from the ground. I panicked for a second scared of getting caught and  
immediately shoved it in my cubby hole. I rushed under the bed, sat on my butt and pulled  
my knees up towards my non-existent chest. I sat there hoping that I would be covered  
enough and decided to reward myself with some chocolate later for wearing dark colored  
clothes. I felt that the truck had started and heard the paramedics talking. A hand  
reached under the table and I sucked in a breath. It reached towards me, grabbed my hand,  
and squeezed it. I looked at the hand and realized that it was Jace's. I squeezed it back  
and let out a relieved breath. They didn't know that I was there. Sooner than I expected  
we were at the hospital. They lifted Jace and when all the paramedics were clear out of  
the truck I climbed out too. In front of me was a huge hospital and the truck was parked  
in the entrance of the ER. Going through I checked in each curtain until I saw Jace. He  
was propped up in bed, leaning against the headrest. I slowly walked in. My foot made a  
squishy noise against the concrete floor and I was met with a pair of golden orbs.

Jace POV

I didn't even see the strawberries on the bench when Seb pushed me right towards them.  
Dad was furious with Sebastian and frankly, I was too. Heaving a sigh I closed my eyes in  
my little make-shift curtain doorway room. They had already given me allergy pills and my  
heart was started to calm a bit. All of a sudden I heard a squish on the concrete and  
thought it was the doctor so I opened my eyes. In front of me stood petite little Clary.  
Her green eyes looked do innocent and I heaved a sigh of relieve. I knew that she had  
been under the bed in the ambulance and I was grateful that she was here now.  
"I'm sorry, were you resting?" Clary asked. I shook my head because I was too tired to  
talk and my uvula was swollen, at least that's what the doctor said. Clary smiled.  
"I'm glad that you're okay. You gave us all quite a scare." I nodded again and motioned  
for her to come closer. I don't know why, but I felt this strange connection to her. She  
walked slowly, unsurely. When she was close enough I grabbed her hips and pulled her  
closer. I leaned upwards and kisses her lightly on the lips. I felt her smile against my  
lips and I smiled too. I pulled back and I imagined myself smiling like an idiot. I  
grabbed her hand and squeezed it. I looked up at her and she was smiling a lot too. I  
heard voices outside the curtain and obviously so did Clary. She looked at me questions  
floating through her mind and the only thing I could do was shake my head to let her know  
that my dad wasn't one of the ones out there. The doctor opened the curtain as if on cue  
and walked over to me.  
"Hello Jace. How are we feeling today? And who are you my dear?" he asked the first was  
directed at me but the second was at Clary.  
"Oh hi Doctor, I'm ah Clary. I'm Jace's um..."  
"Girlfriend" I managed to weaze out. Clary made a surprised choking noise but quickly  
recovered herself and left it at a 'yeah girlfriend'. The doctor starting spewing crap  
about a miner concussion and he wanted me to take 3 pills a day for 7 days or something  
like that. Clary and I smiled and nodded until he left. I wanted to talk to Clary but my  
eyes started drifting shut without my permission and suddenly I was engulfed in darkness.

Clary POV

Girlfriend. He called me his freaking GIRLFRIEND. I was not used to this. Boys always  
said that I was their friend that was a girl, but never a Girlfriend. This was going to  
take some getting used to. And he kissed me. ME! His lips were so soft and warm, and he  
smiled after, so that must have meant he liked it right? Or was that a 'that was really  
bad so I'll just smile and nod right now and hope she goes away'? I'm so confused. But I  
think I'm over analyzing the situation. I'm gonna have to sleep on. As I stared at Jace I  
realized that he was already sleeping on it and immediately was jealous. I had to leave  
him there if I wanted to get home tonight. I sighed and leaned in and kissed him on the  
forehead. I left the room and started the long walk towards the school.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. O

Jace POV

The next day was Saturday today because the first day if school was Friday, and I wanted  
to go talk to Clary, now. So, I used my resources meaning Alec. He knew where Clary lived  
so I made him drive me there. Once I got there I was going to knock on the front door  
when I remembered how freaked Clary's mom had gotten when she saw me. I started to back  
away, re-thinking my idea when something landed on my head. I looked beside my feet. A  
tube of lip-gloss? What the he..?  
"Pppssstt, Jace look up! Not down Dim-Wit!" I looked up to where the voice was coming  
from and was immediately met with emerald jewels. I smiled in spite of myself. When I  
thought of how I looked I smiled even wider. Clary ushered me up. I started to climb her  
cliché white house. Once up to her window, she helped me swing my feet in without  
falling. When I was in I stood tall and took in my surroundings, orange walls, spotless  
floors, over flowing trash can with pieces of crumpled up paper. Clary giggled when I  
looked around. I caught her eye and smirked.  
"I like it better when you smile." Clary stated.  
"I am smiling." I said.  
"No," she retorted "You're smirking. Your smile reaches your eyes. It lights a room." I  
kept smirking. She shook her head "For goodness sakes! Smile! I'll pay for the stitches!"  
she said while laughing. At that I had to smile. When I did she clapped hands together as  
reached under her bed. She dragged out a sketchbook and Crayola pencils and sat in her  
bed.  
"Now, don't move a muscle." she said. I didn't. She started furiously scribbling at the  
paper. Every once in a while she would change colors, or look up at me. When she did look  
at me though she but her lip concentrating and when she did it was extremely sexy.  
"Done!" she squealed with delight. She showed me the paper while jumping up and down,  
obviously pleased with herself. Holy. I didn't realize how great, amazingly amazing she  
was at drawing. She captured every angle, every twinkle in your eyes. She even got the  
chip in my tooth which I had gotten from falling face first on the ground in sixth grade  
playing soccer. I looked at her as she admired her work and I decided that I liked this  
girl. And I was going to fight to keep her.  
Clary POV  
When I saw Jace outside the window, I could tell he was rethinking knocking, in case my  
mom answered. So, I did the only thing I could do, throw the closest thing to me, which  
just so happened to be the lip-gloss Isabelle had lent me for the first day of school. It  
hit him right in the head. Bullseye! He looked confused until I called him. He climbed up  
the side of my house with little to no effort. I helped him over the edge so he didn't  
fall down 2 stories. When he got in he took in his surroundings. I didn't know what to do  
or say so I told him he had a nice smile. Then when I said enough to make him actually  
smile, I had to draw him again. His face was priceless when I was done. Now, he was still  
looking at it. He traced his finger over each detail.  
"You even got the chip in my tooth." he said, smiling. I took the book from him as he  
started to flip through the pages. I slid it under my bed. I stood up and grabbed his  
hands and held them between us. He smiled and closed his eyes. I knew deep in my mind  
that we were moving to quick, but I couldn't stop. It just felt so right, like we had a  
connection. I just wanted to close my eyes and jump right in, no looking behind only  
forward. He brought one of my hands up to his lips and kissed it lightly, then did the  
same with the other.  
"Thank you." he whispered.  
"For what?" I whispered back.  
"You saved me." he said. I sighed. I moved in closer, and wrapped my arms around his  
waist.  
"You don't have to thank me. I just handed your dad the phone." I replied. Now it was  
Jace's turn to sigh.  
"I really like kissing you." he said. I gasped surprised. I looked up into his eyes to  
see if he was joking. When I looked up all I saw was a look of mischievousness in them.  
"I mean, I was only half conscious when I did. But I remember saying to myself to kiss  
you again. Because I liked it." he said, never taking his eyes off of me.  
"You're not to bad yourself, hotshot." I said. He leaned down to capture my lips, but at  
last second, I moved away. He caught my chin instead. He gave me a confused look. "But,  
you should know, that was my first kiss. So before you're allowed to kiss me again, you  
must properly ask me out on a date, take me someplace romantic, or you put a lot of  
thought in it. Then at the end of the date you have to walk me to my door. Then you try  
and kiss me. But, my dad will open the door and you will have to wait until the next date  
to be able to kiss me." I said. Smiling. Jace smiled too.  
"Okay, um... Miss Fray would you like to go out in a date with me this Friday?" he asked.  
"No." I said.  
"Why not!?" he whined.  
"Because you didn't put any thought into it at all! Think of what we can do, then you  
can ask me."

Jace POV

She was making me so frustrated. I raked my fingers through my hair. I thought, hard.  
Then, it came to me. A picnic, on the soccer field. I would give her flowers, and bring  
her favourite food, which I would have to ask Alec's little sister. I would work out  
specific details later. Getting down on one knee I said,  
"Clarissa Fray, will you go have a dinner with me, Friday night, at 6 o'clock?" Clary sat  
on her bed, pretending to ponder the idea, but I knew the answer was yes.  
"I guess so." she said. I smiled at her. I walked over to her and bent down in front of  
her on the bed.  
"When you said that I couldn't kiss you, did that mean on the lips, or is on the cheek  
acceptable?" Clary nodded. I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Bye." I  
whispered in her ear as I pulled away. I jumped out the window and climbed down. I got in  
my car and drove away. If I was going to make this date special I had a LOT of planning  
to do.

A/N  
K, so longish chapter. I think I have figured out exactly how the story is going to go! Plus chapter 5 is almost finished! And... I got a writing program on my laptop! FINALLY! I am so excited it just means faster updates and better chapters! I am so excited! K, so about the story. I know that their relationship is moving a little fast. I honestly don't like it that much when other stories they are all like '_Hey wanna go out?'_ because that's not how most relationships go, I mean hey guys let's be realistic here (And I am not speaking from experience I just read a lot of books...).But I promise you, their relationship is moving fast to get to the INTERESTING part of the story. It's all part of the plan. Just letting you know I do update faster the more reviews I get and this IS my first fanfic. Please be harsh I love criticism. I also wanted to say that I won't set a day that I will update cuz' I'll feel bad if something comes up and I can't update for you. Sorry for the wait! Luv you all!  
~Teamwayherosternwood


	5. Date Night

Clary POV

Monday did not come soon enough. I never thought that the weekend could be so boring. I  
tried calling Isabelle to see if she was busy, but she was with that Simon guy, again. I  
mean I'm happy for her and all and they make a cute couple, but I missed MY Isabelle. So,  
Monday morning, I was walking slowly to my locker, when someone grabbed my waist from  
behind. I was pulled back violently and I was about to scream when a hand covered my  
mouth. I bit it. But, it still didn't budge, gross. I licked it again, and again, while I  
was being pulled backwards. Finally they let go and I turned around about to swing at  
said capturer and just as my fist was about to connect with his or her face (though I'm  
guessing he, because if a girls hand is licked... I think I've made my point.) a big,  
slobbery, hand grabbed it and held it in place. I heard a click and a light blinked on. I  
looked up at my capturer and was met with a pair of molten gold eyes. I looked in him the  
eye and glared. He finally let go of my still curled up fist and grinned. Obviously not  
expecting it I reached up with my other had and slapped him across the face, hard.  
"What the hell was that for?" he asked. He reached up and cupped his cheek. I don't think  
I hit him that hard, he was more caught by surprise.  
"For capturing me you idiot!" I said.  
"Captured? I didn't capture you, I was going to talk to you in private." he stated.  
"And all of a sudden walking up to a girl and saying, 'Hey can we talk in private for a  
minute' doesn't work?"  
"Um, no?" he rubbed the back of his neck, his head bent looking down at me through his  
long, light eyelashes.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"It's about the date, Friday," he started. But I had stopped listening I knew he would  
cancel. How could I have been so stupid! He's like the freaking king around this place,  
and I'm that tenth grader that likes to draw. My face fell and I tried to hide it so Jace  
would think that it wasn't a big deal, but he noticed the slight change of my face. He  
brought his hand to my cheek and whispered,  
"No, Clary. I'm not canceling the date. I just wanted to know what your favorite food  
was." I looked up in his eyes and saw happiness. He was happy to be going on a date with  
me.  
"Like real food, or like junk food?" I asked, telling him that I was fine now.  
"One of each." he told me.  
"Um okay... I like spaghetti and fuzzy peaches." I said.  
"Okay, that's all. See ya in music." he said with a wink. He left the tiny little  
janitors closet and I heard his descending footsteps. I stepped out after I couldn't hear  
his feet any longer and walked to my first class.  
After that little scene the day went by pretty slow. At the end of the day Isabelle  
showed up at my locker with a stern look in her face.  
"What's this I hear about this 'Jace' dragging you off into a closet today!" she demanded  
"Um... Well uh..." I stuttered "Well um, it's a long story?" it came out more of a  
question than an answer.  
"Well then you's better get talking girly!" So I told Isabelle the whole story, starting  
with music class, lessons, my mom freaking out, all leading up to Jace asking me out.  
"You said yes? Right? Right? He is a total hottie Clary, man I wish I was you." she said  
dreamily. I on the other hand had completely stopped breathing. Gorgeous, tall, skinny,  
fashionable, hottie magnet, perfect Isabelle Lightwood, was jealous...of me. I think I  
was glowing or something because I was so happy.  
"Can I help you pick out an outfit?" Isabelle asked. I nodded, not really paying  
attention. I had no idea what I was getting in to.

(Friday Morning)

On Friday there wasn't any school because of an inservice or something, so Isabelle  
showed up at my house at 8am sharp.  
"Oh, thank goodness I got here early. Your hair is a total disaster!" I could only agree  
with her."Sit, sit! This is going to take a while..." she gave me this fruity smelling  
shampoo and conditioner and ushered me to the showers straight away. After I was done I  
was whisked away to my vanity table and was sat down immediately. Isabelle started to  
comb through my hair. It hurt a lot, but this is how Isabelle got her happiness so I  
would gladly let her make me over. After she was satisfied with my now untangled hair,  
she started spraying product after product into it. I felt my hair being pulled from my  
neck, being plopped back on, and so on. Finally, after what felt like an eternity,  
Isabelle told me it was time for my make up. She applied mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow,  
blush, and a bunch of other makeup products I couldn't remember the name of. After my  
makeup Isabelle stood me up as walked to my closet. She pulled out at least a dozen of  
dresses that probably wouldn't come down past my knees. She went through them carefully.  
The dress she picked up was beautiful. It was flowy and would probably come up just above  
my knee. It was a pigment green color and had a sweetheart neckline. It was gorgeous.  
Isabelle handed me a green lace bra and explained that it wouldn't show if I wore that  
one. I turned away and put it in. I swear it was like a triple cup or something because  
it made my non-existent boobs suddenly become existent.  
After the bra was on I reached for the dress and pulled it over my head. It wasn't tight  
it was nice and loose and flowy. I slipped on a pair of gold sandals that had a little  
heel, but not too high.  
"Can I look now?" I asked. Isabelle wouldn't let me look throughout the morning and I've  
been dying to see what I looked like. She nodded her head vigorously and ushered me to  
the full length mirror in my room. When I looked into the mirror, my breath caught. The  
artsy, smart, ugly, girl with super small boobs was gone. In front of me was a girl that  
I have never seen before. Her hair cascaded down her back. Her face was angular and her  
green eyes popped. She was one of those girls that everyone stole glances at when she  
wasn't looking, got asked out every weekend, and nobody second guessed her. She was the  
confident one. This girl in front of me wasn't Clary, I still don't know who she is, but  
I liked her. I turned around and threw my arms around Isabelle's neck and thanked her  
again and again. I snuck a glance at the clock and saw that it was 5:30ish. Jace would be  
here very soon. Isabelle and I headed down the stairs as checked for any signs of my  
mother. I knew she didn't know but for some reason I though that she wouldn't let me walk  
out the front door if she knew it was Jace out in that vehicle. I sighed as not for the  
first time today wished that my mom was here ready to take pictures for my first date.  
I'm pretty sure nobody else's moms did that but it was something that she would. Isabelle  
and I waited for until it was six o'clock. He still hadn't showed up yet. I waited for  
five more minutes until I heard a vehicle outside. Seconds later there was a knock on the  
door. I got up and answered. I opened the door slowly and was greeted with the sight of a  
very, very gorgeous man. He was wearing a tight gray shirt that showed all of his muscles  
perfectly. His was wearing loose fitting jeans that hung on low in his hips. He smiled  
slightly when I answered and his smiled only widened when he saw what I was wearing.  
"Hey, beautiful" he said.  
"You're not to bad yourself, hotshot" I said.  
"Ready?" he asked offering me his arm. I nodded and we linked arms and grade towards his  
red Fiat. He opened my door like a gentleman and climbed into his seat. He stuck the key  
in the ignition and we were off.  
"Where are we going?" I asked  
"It's a surprise" he replied smoothly. After that I shut up. Jace chuckled softly and  
smiled. For the remainder if the ride he was smiling like an idiot obviously excited. I  
sighed as he pulled into the parking of, our school?

Jace POV

I knew I was smiling a lot, but I was so excited. As I pulled into the parking lot of our  
school I saw the look on Clary's face. She was surprised, and most of all, confused.  
I chuckled and walked around to her side of the car and helped her out. She smiled  
lightly. I grabbed her hand as led her to where I planned out date to be. I walked to the  
gates that lead to the soccer field.  
"Sit tight" I told her and started climbing up the fence. Once I reached the top, I  
started to climb back down to the other side. I unlocked the door from inside and let  
Clary in. Once she was in I put her in front of me and covered her eyes with my hands.  
"What are you..." she started but I cut her off with a 'Sshhh' and kept walking. Once I  
reached the middle of the field I counted to three and uncovered her eyes. She gasped  
when she saw the sight before her. In front of us was a tiny little picnic, with hers and  
my favorite foods. I lit some candles and fortunately they were still lit.  
"Do you like it?" I asked her nervously. She nodded her head vigorously before she  
grabbed my hand and sat down. I pulled out the cheese sandwiches I made and handed her  
one. She bit into it and moaned in delight.  
"This is really good" she smiled.  
"My secret recipe" I told her  
"And what would that be"  
"A magician never reveals his secrets"  
"You're not a magician though"  
"Chef, magician, same thing. Either way I'm never telling you what I put in this to make  
it so good" I told her. She giggled. Truth be told the only thing I put in it was well,  
cheese. After I finished I reached into the cliché straw basket and started cutting up  
apples.  
"So, if I'm gonna let you kiss me, you have to tell me about yourself" Clary said.  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. Anything. Everything. I want to know you"  
"Okay, my dad and I live in an old apartment together. I never knew my mom. I play  
soccer. It's my favorite sport. My dad has been to every single game and practice. When I  
was little, we were stinking rich, then my dad made some stupid decisions and now we are  
where we are. I want to be a mechanic like my dad because I like to fix up cars, and I  
actually fixed up my own car. For my birthday once, when we were stinking rich, I asked  
for a bath in spaghetti..."  
"A bath in spaghetti?"  
"Yes, I was like six"  
"How did you, why would you, what?"  
"My dad got the servants to fill up a tub of spaghetti and when it cooled down, I took a  
bath in it"  
"Wow"  
"Now tell me about yourself" I said  
"Okay, um, I'm not good at this. My parents divorced while my mom was pregnant with me. A  
year later she remarried my stepdad Luke. My mom owns an art studio. I never met my real  
dad. I like to draw and I want to own an art studio like my mom someday. I don't ry like  
sports, but I'm okay at swimming. I like to go running sometimes too. When I was twelve I  
wanted a tattoo of Dantelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on my shoulder to cover my  
chicken pox scar."  
"That is one of the weirdest things I have ever heard" I told her. She laughed.  
"What do you want to do now?" she asked. I shrugged. Then I remembered. The day before I  
had asked Isabelle Clary's favorite songs and she gave me a CD. I pulled out the boombox  
I had hidden and clicked the button. Beautiful Goodbye by Maroon 5 started to play softly  
from the speakers.  
"Wanna dance?" she nodded. I stood up and took her hand. I twirled her in a circle and  
pulled her close. We started to sway to music and I sang along. _'I count the ways I let  
you down'_ Clary giggled as I tried to mimic Adam Levine's voice. _'On my fingers and toes  
but I'm running out' _then she started to sing with me.  
'Clever words can't help me now- I grip you tight but you're slipping out' then the  
boombox started to skip and Clary and I were left laughing at how silly the situation was.  
"Thank you Jace, for trying to make this romantic" she said  
"Trying? It was romantic and you know it!" we were still dancing. The moment was so  
perfect and I never wanted it to end."The only thing that would make it better was if you  
let me kiss you" I said. Clary smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself big boy" she said. I smiled. We were still swaying and the moment was just so perfect. The boombox stopped skipping for a second and started to play my favourite part of the song. '_Your eyes were so bright, when I first met you so in love that night, now I'm kissing your tears goodnight and I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry, your beautiful goodbye'_ I sang with the song. I picked her up and spun us around in a circle. She wrapped her arms around my neck, screaming slightly. "Thank you" she whispered in my ear. I kissed her cheek and smiled, really smiled.

Clary POV

Jace dropped me off at my house. He walked me to my front door and tried to kiss me, but  
unlike I suspected Luke didn't come to the door. Jace kissed me on the lips tenderly and  
pulled away, somehow knowing I wasn't ready for more right now. He climbed in his car and  
drove away. Once he was down the road I let myself in to my house and ran up to my  
bedroom. Once I was up there I ran to my bed and flopped down face first and screamed  
happily into my pillow. He had put a lot of thought into the date I could tell you that. He made it feel so romantic and I felt like I was in one of those cliché movies. I had to call Isabelle, she would totally freak. I couldn't wait until Monday when I got to see him again. What was I doing, I sounded like a lovesick puppy, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Finally, I was getting my love story. Or so I had thought.

A/N

Hey guys! So like told you chapter 5 was going to be up pretty quick. Chapter 6 might not  
be up so quick... Anyways hope you like! This is the last chapter I have to write on  
notes, like I told you and now I get to use my laptop! Yay! Hope you liked the whole date  
I was pretty happy with it. Oh yeah! The song that they danced to was Beautiful Goodbye  
by Maroon 5 (best band ever!) and from the album Overexposed. Listen to it it's a pretty  
good song! Luv you all! And don't forget to review please! Remember I work faster on them!  
~Teamwayherosternwood


	6. Breakfast

Clary POV

I heard the crash of another plate against the wall and another. Mom was angry, really angry.

"How DARE you go out last night without my permission! How DARE you?"She screamed at the top of her lungs. I cringed at the sound of the echo through the empty hallways. Luke was behind her trying to calm her down.

"Jocelyn, Jocelyn! Calm down, sweetheart. Clary was just trying to have a little fun. No harm done. She is home safe and sound." He soothed. Another plate crashed into the wall and echoed through the house again.

"But, but, she was out until past 9 and I don't know this boy she was out with! She didn't ask for permission to go out! She may be trying to have fun, but breaking MY rules in MY home comes with consequences, severe consequences! I don't care what any of you have to say! I didn't know where you were and I was worried sick, Clarissa! I can't trust you anymore!" I flinched at the use of my full name. I was in for it. Another plate. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. She had to get over this eventually. "Don't you huff at me, little girl! I am your mother! You must treat me with respect!" Another plate shattered on the floor. I rolled my eyes at her childishness. She screamed and threw another plate which crashed to the glass littered floor.

"Bye Mom, bye Luke. Best be on my way now." I said. I heard Mom screaming behind me questioning where I thought I thought I was going. I climbed into Camille and started to drive. No one was going to be up at this time of day. Mom had made sure to get me up early enough so she could yell at me and then open up her tiny little art studio. It couldn't be any later than 7 and it was Saturday. I laughed to myself silently wondering if any other girl's mothers did this. I hoped not. Mom was never like this and I loved her bunches and I had no idea what I did to make her so mad at me. I also had no idea where I was driving. I was on some sort of highway so I pulled off and put my head in my hands. Not until then did I let one tear fall. Just one. I don't even know why I was crying. I never cry, I can't remember the last time I did. I heard a honk behind Camille and turned my head. A familiar red Fiat was pulled over behind me and a certain cocky angel boy was sitting in the front seat smirking. He got out of the front seat, walked around the front of Camille and climbed into the passenger seat. I wiped the single tear away from my cheek before he saw it, but I was too late.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Jace asked, concern flooding his voice. Another tear fell.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually cry, especially in front of really hot guys." I said. Did I just say that?

"Clary, don't apologize for having emotions. What's wrong, you're kinda getting me worried over here." He gestured to himself.

"Nothing, just my mom and I had a fight. She was mad about the time I was home last night and she didn't know who I was out with, she was just being over protective. She was also throwing plates, at the wall." I told him.

"This is about the time I took you home last night Clary? I'm so sorry I should have had you home earlier I'm so sorry." He apologized again and again. He kept going on and I kept trying to tell him it was okay, but he wouldn't listen.

"Jace it's fine really, my mom is just freaking out." I reassured him again.

"No, Clary. It's not okay it was irresponsible and I feel so ba-" I cut him off with my lips. I melted into the kiss, once he was over the initial shock. He responded quite quickly and it just made the kiss ten times better. He pulled me closer over the gearshift and I hit it making it move into drive. Camille started to move backwards slowly, because I had parked on an uphill slant, and Jace and I jumped apart quickly. I put the gear back into park and started to giggle.  
"Let's _not_ try that again." I said and Jace laughed alongside with me.

"Where were you going?" Jace questioned.

"Anywhere." I replied.

"Wanna go out for breakfast? On me?" I nodded.

"My car or yours?" I asked.

"We can take yours; it looks too expensive to park on the side of the highway." He said.

"Camille is not an it she is a she." I stated. Jace held his hands up in surrender.

"Have you ever been to Taki's?" I shook my head. He gasped in mock surprise "You have not lived!" he gave me directions and we drove there singing along to along to the radio in the backround. Once we were there Jace got out and came to my side of the car and opened it for me, like a gentleman. He swept his arm in a grand gesture, "Welcome, to the best restaurant in New York City." I laughed and walked into the restaurant. Just as we were about to go in Jace whispered in some guys ear and he let us pick our own table. Jace grabbed my hand because I started to turn the wrong way. Electricity shot through my fingertips and I shivered, but not from the cold. He picked a two person booth and we sat across from each other. I felt a sharp pain in my shin and realized Jace had kicked me. I kicked him back and he feigned mock hurt. I laughed. A waitress came up to get our order she had blond, blond hair and big blue eyes. It really wasn't fair that all girls got good looks except for me. I mean I look 13 or 14 not 16. By the way she was staring at Jace I could tell she knew he wasn't too hard on the eyes, at all. "Hey Kaelie! What's up? How's life as a waitress?" Jace asked her. Obviously he knew her. Kaelie blushed and gushed,

"Going pretty good. Except none of the guys that come on in are as good looking as you Jace." Kaelie said. "This your little sis? How old are you sweetheart? 13, 14?" I glared at her. Way to prove my point.

"16." I replied. "And I am not his little sister, I'm his," I stumbled a bit but thankfully Jace cut in for me.

"Girlfriend." Jace said shortly. "Now, I would like the french fries please and thank you, and love, what would you like?" I blushed at the use of the word _love._

"I'll have the coconut pancakes, and a black coffee please." I almost didn't add the _please_ at the end.

"Coming right up." Kaelie said tightly. As soon as Kaelie was out of earshot Jace started to chuckle.

"Who's she?" I asked him.

"Old girlfriend. Did you see the way she looked at you? I thought she was going to burn a hole right through you or something!" Jace chuckled again.

"So I'm your girlfriend eh?" I asked. I immediately kicked myself for it. Can't wait for his response on this one.

"Only if you want to be." He said softly. My head shot up. That was not the answer I had expected. I thought that he would laugh until he fell out of the booth and then tell me I never had a chance with all _that_. My mouth dropped open. "Close your mouth love, you'll catch flies." I wondered why he said _love_ again until my coffee was slammed down in front of my face.

"Thank you." I whispered to my coffee. I heard a huff and the sound of heels clicking on the floor. Jace started to laugh again.

"You okay, Clary? You looked a little shocked." I nodded

"Well, I never expected someone like you to tell me that I could be you're girlfriend if I wanted." I said.

"Don't you want to be?" he asked. I nodded my head again.

"This is just a little strange for me." I said. "I've never had a boyfriend before. What if I do something wrong?" I asked sheepishly. Jace reached across the tiny table and took my hand off of my coffee mug.

"I promise I won't laugh." He said shortly. My mouth opened again. "I am just kidding! You won't do anything wrong." He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles.

"It's just I've only known you for like a week and a bit. Is this normal?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. I've never liked a girl, like I like you." Jace said. My face turned crimson. Jace put my hand back down and a fresh aroma of syrup and coconut filled my senses. I looked down and 3 beautiful pancakes were in front of me, waiting to be eaten. I took another whiff before I dug in. I heard Jace chuckle. "Don't eat too quickly. You'll get the hiccups." I stopped for a second to tell Jace,

"These are the best pancakes I have ever eaten!" I said.

"I told you, best restaurant in the NYC." I giggled and took another bite of my pancakes. After we finished we left, without paying.

"Aren't you going to pay? Breakfast is on you." I said. Jace laughed a little.

"I know the guy that owns the place. He won't make me pay." He said.

"Cheater! You said that breakfast was you and you don't have to pay!" I exclaimed.

"C'mon. Let's go get my car before someone hotwires it." Jace said I laughed then said,

"You didn't name your car?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know it seemed like something you would do." I told him.

"Then let us brainstorm names." Jace said. In the end we had thought of Henrietta, Felicity, and Francesco. I liked Felicity and Henrietta because cars are supposed to be girls. Jace wanted Francesco because it sounded manlier than the names I had picked. In the end we agreed on Henry because it was a boy name and was like Henrietta. And also so our cars could date. I laughed at Jace's logic in the situation. And like Jace said, I had the hiccups the whole way to the highway. Once we reached the spot that Henry was at Jace climbed gracefully out of Camille. He patted her hood. "Bye Camille." He said "Goodbye, love." He said as he came to the rolled down window of the driver's side. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"B-uh-Ye. See Yu-uh-o Mon-Da-uh-y at sch-oo-uh-l" I hiccupped through the sentence. I put my hand over my mouth and hiccupped up again. Jace laughed softly and kissed me again before walking behind Camille and climbing in to the front seat of Henry. I saw him wink in the rear view mirror as he pulled off the side of the road and onto the traffic filled highway. I squealed. I couldn't wait to tell Isabelle about my _boyfriend_. I pulled out my cell phone.

**Meet me at the park in 20 minutes it's about Jace. ~Clary**

In came Isabelle's quick response,

**Half an hour I need to do my hair and makeup. ~Isabelle**

I laughed at her response; of course she would need time to do _that_.

**Fine. See ya then! **** ~Clary**

I pulled into the busy street and drove to the equally busy park. I made it there in 10 minutes so I had time to kill before Isabelle got here. I sat on the ugly pea green bench with my phone in hand. I looked down to see I had one unread message. I must have gotten it while I was driving.

**Hey Clary! This is Jace. I kinda stole your number off of Alec's phone. I miss you, love. ~Jace**

I smiled and typed a quick response,

**Hey Jace! You could've just asked for my number instead of stealing it, after all I am your**_** girlfriend**_. **I miss you too. ~Clary**

I needed to think of a nickname for Jace, he called me love. I felt like I was in some romantic Australian movie. I loved it when he called me love. It made me feel special and wanted and even though we had only started _dating_ today, I still felt close to him. I loved his sexy little smirk, but I love it even more when he _smiles_. While I was off in LaLaLand, I didn't even notice Isabelle came and sat down next to me.

"Hey girly, who's ya texting?" Isabelle asked.

"No one..." my face turned crimson

"Oh my goodness! It's Jace! Isn't it, isn't it!" At this point Isabelle was pointing her finger at me jumping up in down in her 7 inch heels. She snatched the phone out of my hand. "_See you later __**love**_." She read my last unread message. When did I get that? "Ooh la la! Someone's got a not so secret admirer! _Jace, this is Clary's best friend Isabelle, I'm sure she has told you __**tons**__ about me. Anyway, hurt my best friend and I'll kick your __**a**__—"_

_ "__**ISABELLE!" **_I screamed. "Don't you dare send that!"

"I'm just warning him, Clary dear. No need to fret." Isabelle giggled. "Send!" she said. I made a flying leap for my phone and grabbed it out of her hand and clicked cancel before it could actually send. "SO! How did it go?" she questioned. I told her the about the whole date last night, how romantic it was and how he managed to find my favourite songs. We danced and then he kissed me at the door like those cliché movies. Then I told her how my mom freaked out. How Jace met me on the highway and took me out to breakfast. Then how our cars were dating. She laughed silently at the last comment.

"I think I like him Isabelle." I told her after the run-through.

"I know you do Clary. I can see it in your eyes. But don't forget to remember all the stuff people say at school. He IS a player Clary. Be careful, don't let him hurt you."

Jace POV

It was such a lucky coincidence to see Clary's car_ Camille_ on the side of the highway. Seeing her tear streaked face though made my heart break and I had just wanted to take her in my arms. But, I knew I couldn't. At least not until she trusted me. I felt really bad about keeping her out late last night and I hoped her mom and her got over their little feud. She was so perfect and vulnerable and I was still trying to figure out what I did to deserve a _chance_ with her. My phone beeped. I looked down and saw a message from Clary.

**Hey Jace! You could've just asked for my number instead of stealing it, after all I am your**_** girlfriend**_. **I miss you too. ~Clary**

I laughed at the message. I was going to message her back, but I was driving. I wonder if she felt as weird calling me her boyfriend as I felt calling her my girlfriend. Not that she wasn't girlfriend material and I didn't like her and all, it was just that when I got a girlfriend usually, it didn't mean anything. Kaelie, for instance. I forgot about her until she walked up to take our order. Clary, I had a feeling, was going to mean a lot. I felt like I couldn't take advantage of her like I have will all the other girls I've dated. I pulled into the apartment parking lot and cut the engine. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Clary,

**Hey, I was wondering if you were busy tonight. **** ~Jace**

Her reply came quick,

**Anything for you baby! ~Clary**

I was a little baffled by the use of the word _baby_. We had just met each other a week and a half ago and the only reason I called her_ love _was because that was what I called her when she ran into me at school. Before I could reply another message came in,

**Sorry Jace. Isabelle stole my phone and sent that to you and no I'm not busy tonight. ~Clary**

I was only a little disappointed that it wasn't Clary that called me _baby_.

**Pick you up at 6? ~Jace**

**Sure ~Clary**

I put my phone back in my pocket and climbed out of _Henry_. I thought it was so cute when Clary wanted me to name my car.I climbed up the flight of stairs and opened the door to my dad and I's apartment.

"Jace! You're home! Ready to go to soccer practice?" my dad asked. Even though it was Saturday I still had practice. It didn't start for another hour, but we lived at least 40 minutes away from the school. I nodded. "Well, then let's get a move on! If we want to make it on time today, we best be getting." We walked back down the stairs and got in to my dad's car and drove silently all the way to the school. I texted Clary almost the whole way there until she told me that her and Isabelle were going to see a movie. I don't know what it was about Clary that made me like her so much, but I always wanted to be around her. I was going to take her to a movie tonight but since she was going with Isabelle, I would have to think of something else. I needed to impress this girl. I wanted to know this girl. I really liked her and I didn't _ever_ want to let go of her. _Ever._

**A/N-**

**Hey guys! So I know I told you chapter 6 wouldn't be up quick, but it's March Break and I'm bored. I'm so happy! This chapter is 3000 words exactly and I didn't want to stop until i reached 3000 words. I'm going to try and make each chapter longer, but I might have some short ones in there too. Tell me what you think! Luv you all!**

**~Teamwayherosternwood**


	7. This isn't happening

Jace POV

"No, Clary. That's a C not a B. Yeah like that. Good job." It was Monday afternoon, Clary and I were sitting on the little bench made for one while I tried to teach her how to play the piano. "Yeah, like that. No not like that. Yeah. Good job." I was trying to teach her how to play the beginning part of _Someone Like You_ by Adele. So far it was going pretty well, but turns out teaching is harder than learning, well for me it is.

"Oh my goodness! This is so frustrating! This is probably the first song you learned when you were like 6! Although this song wasn't out when you were 6." I laughed. She was so cute when she was frustrated. Her bottom lip stuck out a little. I leaned forwards and kissed her lips lightly. When I pulled back she was smiling. "Do you want to come to my house for supper tonight?" she asked, while biting her bottom lip.

"That sounds like lots of fun." I said. Clary smiled.

"Now, what the heck and I supposed to do now?" she asked, a hint of determination in her voice. I laughed.

"Like this love." I showed her what to do. By the end of the lesson, Clary had the first half of the beginning down pat. We parted ways and I went home to get ready to go to Clary's for supper. I took a shower and sprayed my cologne on. I ran my fingers through my hair because the work better than a brush and got dressed.

When I pulled in front of Clary's house, Clary was sitting on the front porch waiting for me. I smiled when I saw her, and she ran right into my arms. It felt so nice and so right for her to be here with me, in my arms.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded and she grabbed my hand and led me in. Once inside, Clary led me down a series of hallways before she stopped at one. In the middle of the room was a little table for 3 or 4. A man with glasses stood at the oven, humming to himself while he cooked. I guessed that he was Clary's step-father. A woman was seated at the table with a book in hand. She had red hair like Clary and emerald eyes. Clary cleared her throat, "Mom, Luke, this is Jace, my boyfriend. Jace this is Luke, and my mom Jocelyn" At the word _boyfriend_ both of their heads shot up. Luke smiled and Jocelyn's mouth flopped open. I looked over at Clary and she smiled slightly. Clary's mom stared at me, her eyes narrowed.

"Welcome to our home, Jace." Luke said as he stuck his hand out at me. I shook it. Clary grabbed my hand and said,

"I'm gonna go show Jace my room okay?" Clary said. Jocelyn returned to her book and Luke told us to keep the door open. Clary led me up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. I had already been inside her room before, but I doubt that Clary's parents wanted to hear that. "Promise me Jace, that whatever my mom says to you tonight that you won't run away screaming please." I laughed. I flopped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Pinkie swear." I said holing my pinkie up. Clary came up and hooked her pinkie with mine and flopped onto the bed beside me. We lay like that for a few minutes, pinkies hooked. Just staring at the ceiling. We heard a knock on the door and we looked up to see Luke looking at us leaning on the doorframe with a look of amusement in his eyes.

"C'mon kiddo's. Time for supper." Clary and I sat up and walked down the stairs. When we got to the table I sat down next to Clary. She entwined our fingers under the table and squeezed lightly, reassuringly. I squeezed back. After Luke handed out the food, Jocelyn started to drill me with questions.

"So, Jace, how do you do in school?"

"I keep my grades in the ninety's."

"What about afterschool activities?"

"I've been playing soccer for as long as I can remember, and I also help my dad fix up cars."

"Where do you live?"

"I live about half an hour from here. We live in an old apartment."

"Do you have a job? How do you pay for your car?"

"No, I don't have a job, and I fixed up my car myself, well with my dad's help."

"What about your mom? What's her name?"

"Well, my mom and dad divorced when I was just 1 so I never met her. My dad never told me her name."

"And what about your father?"

"His name is Valentine." Tears welled in Jocelyn's eyes.

_"Get out of my house!"_ she screamed. Clary jumped up from the table.

"Why mom! What did he do? He answered every question you asked!" Luke sighed.

"Jace, I recommend you leave now. We have to tell Clary something, _alone,"_

I was absolutely startled. I got up from my spot at the table, kissed Clary on the top of her head and left. I heard Clary screaming behind me. Jocelyn was screaming right back. I climbed into Henry and drove off.

Clary POV

After the yelling session, Mom and Luke sat me down on the couch.

"Clary," my mom said "Luke and I need to tell you something. While we tell you this, I need you to not talk, just listen okay?" I nodded. "Okay. So you know how I got married young. I was eighteen years old. A few months after I got married I got pregnant. Your father and I were so pleased that we were finally able to start a family. We had a little baby boy and named him Jonathon Christopher. He was pre-mature, so when he was born we didn't get to see him right away. But, when we did get to see him, he looked nothing like your father. He had hazel eyes and golden hair. Your father was very disappointed as well as confused as to why our baby boy looked nothing like him. Not so long after Jonathon was born, your father started to pull away from me. I found out I was pregnant with you, but decided not to tell your father just yet. One evening, I came home late from the art studio and Valentine accused me of cheating on him, because Jonathon looked nothing like him. I told him that I never cheated on him, but he didn't believe me. Your dad left me and took Jonathon with him. I don't know why he took Jonathon with him, because he believed that he was the cause of our marriage failure. Anyway, I already knew Luke from high school and I contacted him because we had always been good friends. Luke came and stayed with me and eventually I had you. A year later Luke and I got married. Now, I know you're wondering why I'm telling you all this, but it's because, my husband, Valentine is Jace's father and my son, Jonathon is, Jace." My heart stopped. My breaths shortened and my hand flew to my mouth. My _boyfriend_ is my _brother. My boyfriend is my brother._ No matter how many times I told myself this wasn't happening, I knew it was. It was why Mom was so freaked out the first time she saw Jace. It was why she told me to invite him to supper. She had just needed to be sure before she crushed my heart into a million little pieces. It was why she had asked Jace a bunch of questions, why she started crying when he told her the name of his father, no mother. _My boyfriend is my brother. My boyfriend is my brother._ Tears started to run down my face and I could see my mom was trying to comfort me, but I couldn't hear or bring myself to care either. I could see Luke mouthing the words _'She's hyperventilating' _but I couldn't hear or bring myself to take a deep breath. _My boyfriend is my brother. _It was the last thing I thought before black dots started to clot my vision. _My boyfriend is my brother._ I started to feel dizzy. _My boyfriend is my brother._ I felt my body relax against the couch as I let my eyelids droop. _My boyfriend is my brother. _My breathing started to get heavier and suddenly consciousness was nowhere in sight. _My boyfriend is my brother. _I finally gave in and the darkness took over. _My boyfriend is my brother._

Jace POV

When I finally got home, the phone rang. Dad picked it up and his face turned really pale. He said bye and hung up the phone. His body relaxed against the couch and a tear slipped down his face. A tear? Dad never cried, ever. When he saw me he motioned me over and sat me down next to him.

"Jace, there is something very important that I am about to tell you. It's about your little friend, Clary." I nodded my head to scared to say anything. Was she hurt? Dad continued. "You know I married young. I married a beautiful woman. I was only 19 at the time. We had started a family young, you were our first child. We were so happy, when we found out your mother was pregnant. But, you were a pre-mature baby; I've told you that before. When we finally got to see you hours later, I was shocked. You looked absolutely nothing like me. Honestly, you barely even looked like your mother either. I was so devastated. A few months later I came to the conclusion that your mother had cheated on me. She was always out late, and one day, about a year after you were born, I accused her of it to her face. She was so angry at me for believing such a thing. I left. I took you with me because, I love you, even though it's possible you aren't mine. What I didn't know when I left, was that your mother was pregnant, again. She had a little girl that looked like her and had some of my features. I realized that she didn't cheat on me but it was too late for me to go back. Too late to go back because she had already fallen in love again. My wife, her name was Jocelyn, and my little girl's name is Clarissa, or as you know it, Clary." I jumped up from the couch. I ran down the tiny hallway and into my little spotless bedroom. I punched at my wall trying to get my feelings out. _My girlfriend is my sister._ That was what my dad was trying to tell me. The only girl I actually thought I could really love with all my heart _was my sister. _I kicked at the wall, putting in a huge hole yet it didn't make me feel any better. I screamed as hard as I could. _My girlfriend is my sister. My girlfriend is my sister._ I ran the words through my head again and again and they still didn't make any sense. "_My girlfriend is my sister, my girlfriend is my sister, my sister is my girlfriend." _I tried whispering the saying it in a way that would help me understand, but it didn't. I flopped down on my bed, face first and screamed into my pillow. My eyes started to droop shut and I was being pulled into a night of nightmares, the last thing that went through my mind was, _This has to be a mistake._

**Hey guys! Please don't hate me... Like I said, things were going to get interesting. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Sorry this chapter isn't quite as long. I figured the shorter the more dramatic. Anyways, like I've said the only reason I'm updating so quick is because there won't be any school until next Monday, so I'm super bored. After next week I won't update as much so I'm trying to get in as much as possible. Thanks again for all the reviews. Luv you all!**

**~Teamwayherosternwood**


	8. Oh brother

Clary POV

After waking up, from passing out, I hid in my room for the remainder of the night. I cried into my pillow and texted Isabelle. After 10 I heard a knock. I looked over at my window to see Isabelle looking at me with a sad smile on her face. I opened the window for and once she was in she pulled me into a sympathetic embrace. I cried into her shoulder as she soothed me and rubbed my back. When I pulled away her grey shirt was darkened on her shoulder from my crying and snot. I went to my vanity table and got a tissue blowing my nose and throwing it away. Isabelle kicked her heels off and climbed into my bed and patted the space next to her. I climbed in with her.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked quietly. The pillow my head was on rustled as I shook my head no. "Okay then." Isabelle said. "Go to sleep then." I nodded and fell into a nightmare filled dream.

Jace POV

After about 2 hours of sleep I woke up. I paced my room back and forth until there was a worn spot on my floorboards. I didn't know how to digest the news I had been given. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my foot. I looked down to see my ankle was swollen. I tried to recall what I could've done, then I remembered kicking a hole in my wall. I walked out into the kitchen and reached up to the top drawer to find the first aid kit. I hissed as I got on my tip-toes. The pain was enough to make me fall back down and all the objects in the drawer fall out and on top of me. A metal can hit my ankle and I cried out in pain. I heard another clang and then Dad was in the hallway with a baseball bat in hand. When he saw me on the floor he put his hand to his heart and breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Son, you scared the living daylights outta me." He said breathlessly. "Now, whatcha doing on the floor?"

"I hurt my ankle, then dropped a can on it." I said. He chuckled.

"How did you hurt it in the first place?" he asked the one question I had been hoping he'd forget about.

"I mmmhhn a mhnm in the mnmn" I mumbled.

"A little louder, Jace, I'm getting old ya know."

"I mmhhnm a mmhn in the mhhm." I mumbled a little louder.

"One more time son."

"I KICKED A HOLE IN THE WALL!" I shouted. I knew I had no reason to be mad, but the only thing I wanted to do was wrap my ankle and go back to bed. My dad put his head in both hands. He rubbed up and down his face and let out a frustrated groan.

"Go to bed. Please." He said calmly. That's when I knew I was in trouble, when he was calm. I nodded and grabbed the first aid kit that was on the ground. I hobbled off to my room and shut the door quietly. I quickly tended to my ankle and put away the first aid kit. I climbed under my covers and fell into a very needed sleep.

(Tuesday Afternoon- Music Class)

Clary POV

I had been dreading music class all day until it was finally time. I was going to have to confront him. I just hoped his dad told him, and it wouldn't have to be me. I started to tear up again and quickly pushed my feelings down before they bubbled over the edge. The butterflies danced in my stomach as I walked through the threshold of my music class. I looked around the room. Jace was slouched in the far corner looking bored as ever. There was a seat right next to him. I practically bolted across the room and almost knocked the chair over as I tried to sit down.

"I'm guessing you know." he said dryly. He voice held no emotion and stared blankly ahead. I nodded my head slowly. "What makes me so, _so_ angry is they **knew** the whole entire freaking time. Honestly, my biological mother in my head was dead. Hit by and eighteen wheeler on a drunken night. I was an only child and life was close to freaking perfect. Then you come along and life is just that much closer to being perfect, and then just with just four simple words it all tumbles down and I'm left with nothing. You are my sister. I don't want to look at my dad anymore, I mean, the one man I've looked up to my whole life, lied. To his own blood. I want you to know, I kicked a hole in the wall for you. Now, my father is taking the money out of my money for college to pay for the damage. Whatever. No one in this city lives up to much anyway, at least not the people that grew up here. I really like you Clary, and I wish you weren't my sister. Life was so close so freaking close to what would be classified as perfect. It all just tumbled down, I've been numb since I found out and I have no idea how to even begin to process what I was told. So, I've decided that I'm staying away from you. I promise I'll nod in the hallways and ask for your notes and all that, but we won't hang out. I don't want to be a brother. I especially don't want to be _**your**_ brother." After the last comment my emotions threatened to bubble over again. Tears sprung to my eyes before I could stop them. A tear slid slowly down my cheek. I closed my eyes. I felt a roughness where the tear should've been. I opened my eyes. Jace swiped his thumb over my cheek again and smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay." I said. I took his hand in mine and placed it in his lap. I stood up and walked over to another seat. I pushed the tears away again and tried my hardest to pay attention, but a certain blonde boy kept clouding my ever wondering thoughts.

**I know I should make it longer, but I figured this was a good place to end it. Jace is doing what he usually does close everyone out. Clary took it pretty well, but obviously they still have feelings** **for each other. They will have more encounters. I promise. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate all of them greatly. And a few of you had some guesses about the story, but my lips are sealed. This is the last chance I have to update for a little bit, so enjoy it as much as possible! Luv you all!**

** ~Teamwayherosternwood**

**P.S Sorry if the A/N is screwed up, my laptop is going all wonky on me...**

**~Teamwayherosternwood**


	9. Bonding

Jace POV

"I'll only be gone for 4 days, Jace." Dad said. I was sitting at the kitchen table starting at my feet. He's left before for business, but this time it was just _to get away for a little bit._ The worst part was when he told me that he didn't trust me home alone, so I was to stay at my _mother's_. I had fought and protested and hid in my room for hours. He came in and explained that it would be great bonding time. So here I was with my packed suitcase sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Jocelyn to come pick me up for 4 days. Our old sounding doorbell rang and dad rushed to the doors. He opened it and invited said visitors in. Luke and Jocelyn showed up in front of me. Jocelyn smiled a tight smile and Luke picked up my bag.

"It's okay, I can carry it myself." I told him.

"No." He insisted. "You're the guest, I'll carry your bags." And with that he headed out. Jocelyn stood there with me until dad came back into the kitchen.

"It's good to see you again Jocelyn." Dad said and embraced her. She automatically relaxed in the hug and then stiffened again as if realizing that they were divorced and they shouldn't like one another.

"You too, Valentine." She said "Come on Jonatho- I mean Jace. Supper is in an hour." I nodded. When I stood up Dad took me in a hug. It was short, but full of love.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and stepped back. Jocelyn was waiting for me outside the door and I quickly followed her. We walked down the steps in silence then out into the parking lot. She led me to a mini-van. Only 4 days. 4 days then I get back to the comfort of my own home. 4 days of torture and heartbreak. Luke and Jocelyn chatted amongst themselves every once in a while trying to bring me into the conversation. I would give them short quick answers and offer no more information on the subject. When we got to their house I immediately got out with my bags and followed as they led me into the house. Once they showed where I would be staying they left me by myself. I shut the door and with a quick flick of my wrist, locked it. I flopped onto the bed head first and just stayed there praying that I wouldn't run into Clary in her own house. I sat up on the bed for at least an hour before a light knock came from the door. I got up and opened the door to a have wild red hair almost in my face.

"Dinner's ready." Clary said shyly. I nodded her and followed her down the stairs. The way she walked was driving me insane. I wanted to kiss her again, but I was her brother! These feelings I had for her were obviously not normal feelings between a brother and sister. Frustrated, I let out a soft sigh as she quickly and quietly descended down the staircase. "Ya know," she started. "Most brothers and sisters aren't this awkward. I'm not an expert on the subject, but shouldn't you be trying to pull my hair out or pushing me down the stairs? I mean, obviously we can't date because you're my brother, shouldn't these feelings be gone just like the relationship. And doesn't that mean they should be replaced by new ones? I don't want us to have a strange relationship. I know you said you didn't want to be my brother, but that was weeks ago. I'm willing to try and be your sister if you're willing to try and be my brother." I just looked at her. She looked a little out of breath once she was done. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm willing to try." I told her.

"Then, can I hug you?" I looked at her for a minute before nodding my head. For some reason, right now, I needed to have her in my arms. If this was the last time I was going to be able to touch her, then so be it. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she put her arms under mine. We stayed like that for a minute before we heard Luke call us from inside the kitchen. Clary squeezed my shoulders one last time before she left my arms and went into the kitchen. I quickly followed suit. After dinner, Clary invited me up to her room. I almost declined and then rethought my plans and decided I liked Clary's company more than a pillow.

"So, this is just a normal brother-sister bonding time. No awkwardness!" she stated.

"Whatever you say." I said. I lay down on her bed. Secretly I smelled her blankets. They smelled like her. Like baby powder and pomegranates.

'"Wanna play a board game." She asked.

"Anything but Clue." I said. I had hated that board game since I was a little kid only because my dad kept beating me every time we played. We had eventually decided on Sorry and kicked her butt. We spent the evening laughing and eating the popcorn Jocelyn kept supplying us with. Every time Jocelyn showed up at the door she smiled a little at how well we were getting along. If only she knew how much I still loved her. Not in a brotherly way, that is. After Sorry we played Twister. Clary won because she was lighter. At about midnight I found both Clary and myself yawning. We turned on Netflix and picked the first movie we saw. Luke brought up a blanket and Clary and I covered ourselves with it. I was secretly enjoying being in such close quarters with her. An hour later I heard Clary's breathing get heaving and soon she fell asleep on my chest. Watching her sleep quickly made me tired and I soon fell asleep with her.

I shot up quickly in bed and looked around. I was not in my own bed. The thoughts of last night came rushing in and I smiled slightly. As soon as my sudden happiness was there, it was gone. I put my hand to my mouth as an uncomfortable feeling crept up my throat. Standing up, or trying to stand up, I realized Clary was using my chest as a pillow. I gently pushed her off. The feeling in my throat came again and it got harder to keep down. I ran to the nearest bathroom I could find. I barely made it to the bathroom when I felt bile start to rise up my throat. I bent down to the toilet and slowly and painstakingly released my stomach of its contents. I heard whispers outside the bathroom but no one came in. The feeling came again but when I leaned over to throw up nothing came out, and I was left retching air. A pain ripped through my stomach and I doubled over and moaned.

"I'm going in." I heard someone say. Clary stepped through the door and quietly sat beside me, rubbing my back. Sweat plastered my hair to my forehead. I took in deep breaths as I tried to calm down my stomach. Clary leaned up and I heard the toilet flush. She sat next to me for a few minutes before reaching in her side pocket and pulling out a stick of gum. She smiled as she handed it to me and I took it gratefully. Jocelyn popped her head in the door.

"Jace? Are you feeling all right? I have some Tylenol if you want to take some, and the thermometer is in the top drawer over there. I'm heating up a magic bag if you want."

"I think I'll just take the Tylenol please."

"Okay, but don't forget to check your temperature too." I nodded and Clary got the thermometer. She stuck the little tube thing in my mouth and told me to wait like that for a minute. After a minute, Clary pulled it out and winced.

"What? Is it bad?" I asked, slightly worried. She nodded.

"104.3 degrees Fahrenheit." She said slowly. I put my head in my hands. I never got sick. The highest my temperature had ever been was 99. "Maybe you should go back to bed." She said. I nodded. Clary helped me up and I couldn't help but feel I wanted to be more to her. First I was her boyfriend and that feeling was never going to go away. I wanted to scoop her in my arms and kiss her and no one could tell me it was wrong. Loving her felt so right, why did it really have to be wrong? "I think you have mono." She said. "I've had it before. You throw up and you're throat is sore and swollen. Is that how you feel?" she asked. I nodded slightly. My throat did feel a little swollen. We walked to her bedroom, slowly. "I'll sleep on the guest bed." She told me. I instantly felt bad for making her sleep on the guest bed in her own home. I started to protest but she put her finger to my lips, silencing me."No." she whispered. I really wanted to kiss her now. I didn't care if she was my sister. I was leaning down. Our lips had just met when she pulled back. "Jace, this is wrong." Tears glistened in her eyes.

"Just once more, Clary, please." I begged. Doubt crossed her eyes, but she nodded. I leaned down and captured her lips in mine. She leaned closer to me. I deepened the kiss. It lasted for 10 more seconds when Clary pulled away, breathing hard. She left the room without another word. I smiled slightly. I crawled into her bed and smelled her pillow. It smelled like baby powder and pomegranates still. I fell asleep with all my thoughts surrounding her.

**A/N Okay. I know that the chapters aren't that long, but wouldn't you rather short chapters, faster and plenty updates, or long chapters, fewer and slower updates?** **I personally like this chapter a lot; I love the brother sister bonding moments. That's what me and my brother do sometimes. Then to add to it, Jace wants her even more, AND she lets him kiss her! I mean seriously, I would never ever kiss my brother, eeww. Anyway at the beginnings of the chapters I've been forgetting to put disclaimers. I don't own anything. That's for every chapter. Anyway, don't forget to R&R I work faster on them. Remember, this is my first Fanfic, pretty please be harsh, I won't get mad, I promise. Luv you all!**

**~Teamwayherosternwood **


	10. Mono

Clary POV

The next day, Jace and I were both on the couch, watching TV. I had woken up and starting barfing. When Jace had kissed me last night, his mono germs had passed onto me. We had skipped out on school today and had barf bowls on the coffee table. We had just randomly chosen a movie to watch on Netflix. It was some sort of horror movie that you knew when the scary parts were coming but it scared the crap out of you anyway.

"I'm sorry." Jace said.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"Giving you mono." He said shortly.

"It's okay." We then lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. A loud bang sounded from the television and I jumped. Jace chuckled lightly and pulled his blanket closer to him, shivering slightly. Mom entered the room with two thermometers and passed one to each of us.

"Jace, I called your dad. He can't get home any earlier but he wishes you well and says for both of you to take it easy." We nodded. "I'm just a little confused how both of you got mono. I know it's highly contagious, but you two weren't together for that long. The quickest way to pass it on though is kissing." Mom stood there with her hand on her chin, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Jace and I panicked and stole a glance at one another. We had to keep the kiss a secret, nobody could know.

"Mom, I think it's just going around school." I lied. Mom nodded.

"Take your temperatures." She said and then left the room. Jace and I heaved a sigh of relief. We both checked our temperatures and neither one of us had made any progress of getting better. Mom came back in with 2 cold facecloths to put on our foreheads and we gratefully took them.

"Are you feeling any better?" Jace asked. I shook my head.

"If anything I feel worse." I said. Jace smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done what I did. But, I wouldn't take it back." I didn't want to say it out loud but I wouldn't have taken it back either. I smiled over at him. The credits for the sucky movie came up and I changed the movie to a romantic comedy. I tried to pay attention, but I kept trying to steal glances at Jace. We lapsed into a comfortable silence with the sounds of the movie being the only interruption.

**A/N- hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted them to ya know hang out for a bit, even if it took getting sick to do it. Jocelyn is getting suspicious... hhhmmm. Anyways hope ya likey! Tell me what you think! I think that next chapter is going to be big! Maybe... R&R I check every morning before getting ready for school. It just makes my day! Luv you all!**

**~Teamwayherosternwood **


	11. Hope

Clary POV

The weeks flew by, they turned into months, and soon it was November. It was almost Thanksgiving and Mom was bound and determined to invite Jace and his father over. As I walked up the steps to my school I was relieved it was Friday. Instead of school being something I usually enjoyed it became more of a hassle. Seeing Jace in the hallway every day, it was heartbreaking. Each week he'd have a new girl on his arm. He'd nod or smile at me but never try and converse with me. This week though was the worst though. In your life there is always that bully. That one girl that makes your life miserable. Or that one boy that won't stop teasing you. My life was no exception. Seelie Queen. She had told me I looked like a carrot. Back then Isabelle told me if you put chalk in your hair it would change that color and wash out in a few days. I tried it. I used the yellow because I was jealous of Seelie's blonde and beautiful hair. Instead of turning blonde though it turned green. I didn't hear the end of it until I had to switch schools. Now, we were back in the same school again. And this week she was on Jace's arm. She remembered me and would glare at me when Jace smiled at me. Then she would smash him against the lockers and kiss him right in front of me. Today was the last day I was going to have to suffer from that because next week Jace would have another girl on his arm. I walked up to my locker stuck in my own little world when I ran into someone.

"How many times are you going to do that before you look where you walk?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up and was met with golden eyes. I huffed.

"Until you stop walking by me everyday." I said. He chuckled.

"You're not the only one at this school Clary." He said. Just then Seelie walked up.

"Hey, Jacey!' she squeaked in her stupid little annoying voice. "I see you've met little Clary here. Isn't she just the cutest little thing." I was slightly amused that Jace didn't tell her that we were siblings, and flattered that Seelie saw me as a threat. But then again she probably saw a toddler as a threat.

"Seelie!" he imitated and I sputtered a laugh. "This is my sister Clary! But I'm guessing you've already met." Seelie was taken by surprise.

"Oh, she's your sister. I see that you got the good looks in the family then." She said. My face flamed.

"Seelie, go away. I need to talk to my sister." Seelie looked offended but left all the same. I looked at Jace, waiting for him to tell me what he wanted to tell me. "I don't think you're my sister." He said. I definitely didn't see that one coming.

"Jace, we- you- our parents- I-" I stuttered trying to find the right words. "I want to believe that just as much as you do. But our parents confirmed it and there's nothing we can do about."

"No, no, no. I think I have proof. Just hear me out, Clary, please?" I sighed. He took that as a yes. "I'll meet you in the music room at 3? Okay? I'll tell you everything." And with that he left.

The day went by super slow after that. I kept looking at the clock, counting down the minutes, as if it would go by faster. It didn't. At 2:50, I was squirming in my chair. Paying attention was a lot harder than I had expected. How could Jace possibly believe that we weren't siblings? Our parents told us we were and what authority did we have to doubt them? We were both setting out to get our hopes up and break our hearts. To busy off in LaLaLand, I didn't hear the bell ring. Isabelle stood in front of my desk for a second before she snapped her fingers in front of my face. I jolted and sprang up from my seat, almost knocking the chair over in the process.

"Go! It's 3! Clary!" I nodded at Isabelle and ran/walked down the hallway. I entered the music room. No one was there.

"Looking for someone?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see no one. What? I turned around again. Nothing, nada, zip. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly spun around. I could hear footsteps behind me but I just had to figure out who the owner was. Before he could tap my shoulder again I spun around. I caught my stalker by surprise because he stumbled back a little.

"Hi, Jace." I said. He looked up and smirked his very sexy smirk.

"Hi."

"What did you want to _'prove' _to me?" Jace nodded.

"What if I was switched? At the hospital. I don't look like Jocelyn. I don't look like my father. So what if I'm not their baby? What if I'm someone else's kid?" I paced the floor. It could be possible but very, very unlikely.

"Jace, it doesn't seem very likely." I said.

"I know it sounds crazy Clary. But I need something. I need a reason for not being your brother for why I want to kiss you. I need this. I need to believe something." I thought. If we could figure out a way to prove that Jace is right, we could be together. We just had to prove it.

Jace POV

There was only one word I needed to hear right now. It could be yes, yeah, fine, certainly, gladly, sure, just one word so I can believe something. One word. I stood there, waiting, watching her think. She looked up and our eyes met. And you know what I saw? I saw hope.

"Okay."

**A/N- Hopey you likey! I love the last Jace POV. I find it very emotional for some reason. I had to actually go on the online thesaurus to find more words that meant yes. So, how are they going to prove it? They are just teenagers after all and I doubt their parents are going to pay and support their idea. It costs money to get a blood test. Right? Anyway. R&R hope you like. Luv you all!**

**~Teamwayherosternwood **


	12. Thank you, Madeline

Jace POV

_There was only one word I needed to hear right now. It could be yes, yeah, fine, certainly, gladly, sure, just one word so I can believe something. One word. I stood there, waiting, watching her think. She looked up and our eyes met. And you know what I saw? I saw hope._

"_Okay." _

"Okay?" I asked to clarify.

"Okay." She answered again. I ran over to her and scooped her in my arms. _Okay, okay, okay._ I kept muttering again and again and again. I spun her around in a circle. She was giggling in my ear. This is what we were supposed to be. Like this. I chuckled. _Okay, okay, okay._ "How, though?" she asked. I stopped abruptly. I hadn't thought that far.

"I don't know, Clary, I don't know. But we at least owe it to ourselves to try, don't you think?" she nodded. I leaned down so we were eye level. "Then let's get started."

Clary POV (That night)

_He stands in front of me. He is wearing all white. He smiles his very toothy and sexy smile. His left incisor is chipped. He is endearing. He steps forward, left hand extended._

"_Want to dance?" I try to nod, but my body betrays me. I cringe when he tries to touch me. "Clary?" I fall to the floor. Tears fall one after another._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream. This time it's his turn to cringe. I want to run to him to tell him I don't mean it, but I can't. "You're my brother! Nothing else and now all my hopes are up and it's your entire fault! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He starts to come towards me but his shape starts to deform. His white shirt and pants start to turn black. He melts into the ground becoming a lump. The lump that used to be Jace starts to slither towards me. I scream._

"_**You had your chance." **__It says- gargles. It opens its mouth? He slithers closer. I am going to die. I scream one more time before my world goes back._

I woke up drenched in sweat. My phone buzzed beside me. One new message from Jace.

**Hey. I found out the hospital I was born in. Maybe we can start there today? ~Jace**

I hope it's going to be this easy.

**Okay pick me up at 9ish. K? ~Clary**

**Um... It's 11 ~Jace**

I looked over at my clock. Oh no. I slept in.

**I'll be ready in 10 ~Clary**

**Be there in 11 ~Jace**

I giggled at his response and got out of bed. I did my hair, makeup and found a cute outfit that made me look somewhat sophisticated, responsible and mature. Maybe dressed like that they would tell us something. A few minutes I was at the end of the driveway waiting for Jace. He showed up at the end of the driveway and motioned me to come in.

"Morning Henry." I said as I got in the car, remembering going out to breakfast with Jace.

"More like afternoon." Jace said. I laughed. I leaned over the gearshift and hugged Jace. I gave him a quick kiss in the cheek and immediately face palmed myself for it. Jace looked a little dazed as I got comfortable in my seat.

"Ready?" I asked. His eyes brightened slightly.

"Yeah." He said shortly then started driving towards the hospital.

"Clarissa? Jonathon?" Jace and I stood up. They had made us wait when all we had was a question. Oh well, I just hope it was worth it.

"Good morning ma'am. How are you?" I asked politely.

"Great, thank you for asking. Now what was it that you and Jonathon wanted?" Great. Straight to the point.

"We were wondering how much it cost here to get a DNA test." I said. She looked at us over her tiny glasses.

"About $750. Why would you kids want to know that?" I looked over at Jace.

"Ma'am we were also wondering if anyone else was born here on November 14th 1994. A boy. Actually." The women looked over at us again.

"That is confidential." She said and went back to her work.

"Ma'am you don't understand." She looked up. "We believe that Jonathon was switched at birth. We don't have enough money to get a DNA test but maybe if we can find this other boy then maybe he will look more like Jonathon's parents than Jonathon does. Please ma'am. We're desperate." Her eyes filled with compassion.

"I'm sorry dear. It is confidential. I would help you if I could. Really. Have a nice day." I sighed.

"Thank you. You too ma'am." She nodded her head. We left the building feeling pretty glum.

"Well that was a fizzle." Jace said.

"I have never heard that word."

"It means to collapse, or fall through." He said walking straight towards the car.

"Oh." It made more sense now.

"Wait! Wait! Jonathon! Clarissa!" We both turned around to see the lady from the desk running towards us, carrying files. "There were 7 other boys born that night. I can't tell you any information, but if you were to accidently, find it, then bring it back, I wouldn't be telling you anything." She put the files by my feet on the ground. She pulled me into a hug. I was surprised until she whispered in my ear. "I know you are doing this for love. I want the best for everyone. Don't get your hopes up." She said. She started to walk away.

"Wait ma'am! What's your name?" I asked. She turned around.

"Madeline." She said. The lady walked into the building. I would have to come by later and properly thank her.

"Here it is." I said to Jace as I climbed into his car. His smile could've cured cancer. We were one step closer to figuring out our future. If Jace wasn't my brother, after this I will never, ever let him go, ever.

**A/N- Hope you likey! Review please! Luv you all!**

**~Teamwayherosternwood**


	13. Frank's

Jace POV

_Raphael Kemen Santiago. DOB November 14__th__ 1994. _

_Biological Mother- Hermosa Imelda Lareina Santiago. DOB- April 19__th__ 1977._

_Hermosa Imelda Lareina Santiago_

_Biological Father- Dario Hernandez Santiago. DOB- July 09__th__ 1974._

_Dario Hernandez Santiago_

I looked up at the house Clary and I were standing in front of. It had taken us a week to track down the family and they were obviously Spanish. The house was a little worn down and ratty. I took a deep breath and started to climb up the creaky steps. Clary reached forward and clicked the doorbell and trumpets started playing. I heard the clitter-clatter of high heels as someone rushed towards to greet us. The door opened and a high pitched squeaking sounded as it tried to open. A women was at the door. She had on very tall red high heels. Her dress was short and tight but she looked genuinely nice. Her makeup was smudged and I'm pretty sure she was wearing contacts to make her eyes look green. Nothing could compare to Clary's green eyes though. She looked me up and down, immediately dismissing Clary.

"Hola, I am Hermosa Santiago. A young man shouldn't be out in the cold, how about you come on in and I'll make you some traditional Spanish tea."

"No thank you Mrs. Santiago. My friend and I here just have a few quick questions for you." The look she gave Clary could've killed.

"Of course." She said dryly.

"Well to start off we were wondering if your son was here." She looked at us.

"No. He is not. He works at the Hotel Dumort if you must see him."

"Thank you ma'am." I said. We quickly descended the stairs and made our way back to Henry.

"I don't think she could be your mother." Clary said. I nodded.

"Yeah unless the father isn't Spanish and looks exactly like me, it's not likely."

"Who's next?" Clary asked. I looked down at the files. A boy named Jordan Kyle.

"Jordan Kyle." I said.

"Okay. It's late though maybe we should get back." I looked at my watch. Almost 11.

"Okay. Clary you can crash at my place if you want. It's a long drive to your house." I said, silently hoping she would say yes.

"Just let me check with my mom." She said quietly. I nodded and climbed into Henry. A minute later she got in and said

"Mom says yes." She said.

"Okay. Do you want to stop and eat first?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Where to?" I asked putting the key into ignition and starting him up.

"How about," she put her finger to her chin. "What's that restaurant that is on the corner of that street..."

"I can't exactly go on that." I said.

"Haha. No the one with the really good grilled cheese sandwich and the calzones. Um... It's um... Frank's! That's it! Frank's!" I laughed.

"Okay." We drove in silence until I reached the corner of that street. Frank's was old and beaten down and I'm pretty sure it used to be Frank and something but the words had faded and Frank had obviously been too lazy to give said partner any credit. It was an ugly green color on the outside and the shackles on the roof were falling off.

"Yummy!" Clary said as she grabbed my hand and opened the big metal doors. As soon as we stepped in I was overwhelmed with a fantastic aroma. Clary obviously smelt it too because as soon as she stepped in she stopped, blocking the door from other people trying to get in. "Sorry." She mumbled, her head down. I laughed at her blushing face. The waitress who kept checking me out led us to a secluded table in the back.

"What can I get you?" she asked then popped her bubble gum bubble. Clary listed off what she wanted but I was too busy looking at Clary that I forgot to look at the menu.

"Um, same here." I said quickly. The waitress glared at me and Clary snickered. "What?" I asked.

"Well, Mr. Manley. Apparently you want a virgin strawberry daiquiri, a salad with French dressing and extra croutons, and I especially asked for the little paper umbrella in the daiquiri." She said with a grin.

"That is the girliest order I have ever heard." I said with my head in my hands. Clary laughed and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sound. A stray hair fell onto Clary's face and I couldn't help but brush it away. My fingers grazed her cheek and she instantly froze. I pulled my hand away quickly but noticed the slight blush on Clary's cheeks. The waitress came by and gently slammed my daiquiri down and quickly slammed Clary's down. She walked away without a word.

"So, who are we looking for tomorrow?" Clary asked.

"Well, that Jordan Kyle boy, um, a boy named Meliorn? Uh another named Ragner Fell, Mark Blackwell, and Hodge Starkweather."

"That's only 5. We already covered one which means we should have one more." Clary inferred. I looked through the files again. Nothing.

"Maybe I dropped one. We can just go and get another copy from Madeline." Clary nodded and Blondie, I decided to call her, set our food down. We ate in silence but I felt a tension that hadn't been there before. The speakers above played the top hits and as one song ended another came on._ Beautiful Goodbye. _Clary looked up at me for a minute and smiled slightly, remembering the memory. I wondered if she missed the way we used to be or if she wanted to be my sister. I just wanted to get this search over with, be right, and hold Clary in my arms the way I want to.

Clary POV

_He sits across from me. Every time I look up at his face he gets this goofy grin on his face. His tooth is chipped. It's very endearing. I sip at my drink in front of me and he does the same. The walls all around me are draped with white sheets, covering any windows and what the walls look like. They blow around a little. I look up at the ceiling. White Christmas lights are hanging down twinkling their hellos. The table we sit at is also draped with a white sheet. A song starts to play around the tiny room. Our song. People start flooding in but instead of wearing white they are dressed completely in black. My white dress starts to turn grey. His suit has changed color as well. It was completely black. He stands up and holds his hand out for me. The closer I bring my hand the darker my dress turns. When my hand makes contact with him, all the sheets on the walls turn black. My heart speeds up. He whispers, "Sometimes bad, can be good." The lights above are still twinkling. We dance the song never ending. The room getting darker and darker until the only thing I can see is Jace. Because sometimes even if it's bad, it can still feel good._

I woke up, my heart still pounding. My brain was telling me it was just a crazy dream, buy=t my heart was telling me I was right. Right now I wasn't sure who to believe.

**A/N- Sorry for the wait guys. I'm on the swimteam and it can get super busy cuz I swim everyday. So I promised my friend that i would give her some credit for the story because she kinda got me hooked on this site. If any of you guys like The Vampire Academy my friend Shiniroza has some stories on there. So thanks Shini for getting me on this site and helping me write the first 2 chapters. P.S thanks for being the bestest friend ever, well you and Pippy/Hackwee. Luv you all.**

**~Teamwayherosternwood **


	14. Continue the Search

Clary POV

I fell back asleep after my crazy dream and woke up a few hours later in an unfamiliar bed. I was confused for a moment until I saw a blonde head on the floor. I was at Jace's house in his bed. I look down at my clothes. And in his shirt. Groaning I flopped back down on his bed. How did I get here? We went out to search for the boys, then out for supper. After that we headed back here and Jace gave up his bed for me. Today we were going to look for the other 5 boys. We also had to get that file that Jace had lost. I lay there for five more minutes when I hear a shuffling on the floor. Jace's head pops up on the bed. He smiles at me.

"Good morning, Red." He said.

"Red?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"Well you got red hair and saying 'Clary' takes up too much breath." I sat up in his bed.

"We better start to get ready. We can head out and look for the other guys." I said.

"It's Sunday morning they're probably all still sleeping."

"I don't know what it is with teenage boys and their sleep." I stretched my arms up above my head. I swung my legs out of the bed, almost knocking Jace in the head. He flopped back down on the makeshift bed. I realized too late that all I was wearing was Jace's shirt and a pair of short-shorts that I found in my purse. My face turned red. I knew Jace saw it but he pretended to not.

"Let's eat. All we got is cereal." He said.

"Cereals good." I said. 10 minutes later we were on the road. I told Jace the address of Jordan Kyle. He turned onto an exit.

"Do you think that this Jordan Kyle guy could be me?" Jace asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. It'd be great if he was. But, any of these guys could be you. We just got to hope for the best." He drove up to a white house.

"Is this the right address?"

"Yup. Let's get this over with." We got out of Henry and made our way up the stairs. Jace knocked on the door. There was padding on the floor behind the door and there was a squeaking as the door opened. A boy who looked Jace's age opened the door. His hair was brown and disheveled. When he saw us he gave a crooked smile.

"Hey guys. How can I help you?" he asked. A girl who looked about the same age walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you Jordan Kyle." Jace asked.

"The one and only. At least I think." He said. The girl behind him giggled.

"We have a few questions for you." I said.

"Oh yeah sure. C'mon in." He said. Jace and I stepped in. "Just take your shoes off and we can talk in the living room." Jordan said. I decided I liked him. We took our shoes off and followed him down a hallway. We got settled on the couch. "Okay shoot." Jordan said as he put his arm around the girl with brown hair.

"Okay." Jace started. "Is your birthday November 14th 1994?"

"Yeah." Jordan said with a confused look on his face.

"Well, we have reason to believe that Jace here was switched at birth. His birthday is also November 14th 1994. We are going to all the houses of the boys who were born the same day at the same hospital as Jace." I said. Jordan got a confused look on his face.

"So what? Do you want to see a picture of my parents?" he asked.

"Yeah that would be nice." Jace said.

"Okay, just let me find one." Jordan said. He kissed the girl on the forehead and left the room. Suddenly I longed for that. To have a guy, who cared for you, treated you well, and loved you, just to see you smile. I had almost had that once with Jace. I just hoped Jordan the girl could stay together long, because everyone deserved that kind of happiness.

"I'm Maia." The girl-Maia said.

"Clary." I said.

"You know, Jordan's parents died a long time ago." I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry. We had no idea."

"He's over it now. They died in a car crash when he was 12. He lives with his housekeeper, Madame Dorothea. She's very cranky and we think that she thinks that she's a witch. But, she feeds him, and loves as much as she can. She's all he has left, except for me." Maia said with a far-off look in her eyes. I didn't know what to say after that. We sat in silence as we heard crashing in the background. I took the time to take in my surroundings. Jace and I sat on a flowery loveseat. The flowers were dandelions and the couch was light blue. Across from the loveseat there was another couch where Maia sat and where Jordan used to sit. It was a light brownish color. There was a patio door on the other side of the room where light was shining brightly through the center of the room. There was a bookshelf that was overflowing and the books inside looked worn and loved. The floor had a grey carpet on. Jordan came in through the door that lead to the kitchen holding a shoebox.

"These are the pictures that I could find." Jordan said.

"Do you mind if we look?" I asked. Jordan shook his head.

"Go ahead." Jordan went over and sat next to Maia and their hands immediately found each others. In the picture there were two people who looked extremely happy. Brown hair and brown eyes were on both. Not until later pictures did you see Jordan. He looked exactly like his parents. Seeing him with them made me realize this was not the boy we were looking for. "Find what you're looking for?" Jordan asked quietly.

"I think so. Thank you so much Jordan. Nice to meet you." I took Jace's arm and left the house. "They aren't your parents." I said.

"Yeah. I know." We got into the car and drove away, getting ready to start our adventure tomorrow.

**A/N- Sorry the update took so long. Life just got in the way. But, better late than never. Luv you all!**

**~teamwayherosternwood**


	15. Score!

Clary POV

2 guys down. 5 to go. I walked down the crowded hallways fighting to keep my eyes open. Jace and I had been looking non-stop. Going to old houses and where the boys could live, and still in searching mode. It had been 3 weeks. We were still looking for Meliorn, but it had seemed he didn't even exist. I walked down my usual way and passed Jace. He had his usual look on and the same type of girl on his arm. Her name was Helen. Jace smiled at me and Helen sneered in my direction. I got to my locker and heard a clatter as weight was pressed against the ones next to mine.

"We're going shopping." I looked over into the black eyes of Isabelle Lightwood.

"Why?" I asked, slightly fearing for my life.

"Spring formal is in a month. We have to get all the good dresses before all the others go shopping." I hesitated. "No. No, no's. None. Nope. Nada. You don't have a choice. We're going Saturday morning. I'll pick you up at eleven."

"Ugh. Fine. Only because I love you though."

"Everybody loves me." Isabelle said matter-of-a-factly. She linked our arms and started walking down the halls. "Have you seen Mr. Bane around? Isn't he fabulous? He's my Home Ec. Teacher and he made us all use sequins! He always has sparkles in his hair too. Everybody knows he's gay."

I laughed. "Yeah. I think '_fabulous'_ is the perfect word for him." Isabelle and I walked to the only class we had together. We walked through the wide doorway together and dodged all the paper airplanes and snowball fights going on. I used to feel bad for Ms. Langille, but she was my least favourite teacher. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, her dress suit pressed. Her chunky glasses were perched on the end of her nose. Her rat nose flared as she tried to get attention to take attendance. I may hate the teacher, but I loved the class. It was like free period. All of a sudden a shrill whistle sounded throughout the class. All of our heads jerked so quickly to the doorway, I'm surprised we didn't get whiplash. Coach (nobody knew his last name) stood in the doorway with a stern look on his face.

"You kids best be payin' 'ttention to Ms. Langille! Ya here? Ya wanna pass? Ya pay 'ttention!" His booming voice echoed. Ms. Langille's weasley voice replied.

"Thank you. Now class, today we will be learning about..." I tuned out after that. I doodled in my notebook. A picture of an elephant jumping over a rainbow looked back at me and I giggled slightly. When I let my imagination wander, I had no idea what was going to come out of it.

"Something you would like to share with us? Ms. Fray?" Langille sneered.

"She was just telling me about the variables of dissolving, and I accidently mistaked movement for macaroni." Isabelle lied without even batting a perfectly done eyelash. The class laughed.

"Well then, Ms. Lightwood. I suggest you come on for extra help." Langille said and turned back to the ancient chalkboard and continued writing.

"I saved your a—" Isabelle started but Mr. Bared walked by and gave Isabelle 'the look' the 'no swearing on school grounds or you'll be going to visit the principle' look. "—Apple that you didn't eat at breakfast because I thought you would get hungry at lunch." She finished. I covered my mouth with my hand to suppress my giggles.

"See ya then Iz." I said. I walked down to my locker to put my books away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ms. working away in her office. She was the Student Services secretary. A boy with dark brown hair and moss green eyes walked into the office. I walked by the office door and discreetly listened.

"How can I help you young man?" Her kind voice asked softly.

"Uh hey. My name is Meliorn Fae. I'm new here." I felt a smile tug at the edge of my mouth. Looking for Meliorn was going to be easier than expected.

**A/N- I'm sorry. I'll try to update faster but I've been kinda down. The last few chapters haven't gotten me any reviews and I don't really know where to go. Also, Shiniroza, my best friend, a family member passed away and she had to leave on an immediate trip to where she was born, which happened to be halfway across the world. We were supposed to go on a class field trip that had been planned in September, and shiniroza was the most excited, we leave tomorrow and she couldn't get the flight she wanted and now I have to suffer four more days without her awesomeness. Plus, the trip's all in French... Anyway there is my little spiel. I'll try to update faster if i get more reviews, but not in the next four days because I'll be speaking French where there is no internet. That's right. No internet. *Shudders* Luv you all!**

**~teamwayherosternwood **


	16. Dead End

Dead End.

Clary POV

From the looks of Meliorn, it wasn't looking good. But his eyes were green. My eyes were green. Mom's eyes were green. It was possible. I was going to be the welcoming committee. I walked into the office with a big smile on my face. I walked up to the secretary whose name I couldn't pronounce.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully. Meliorn looked at me weirdly. "I have a free period and I overheard Mel— this boy saying he was new here and I thought I'd offer to show him around." I finished with a smile I hoped looked innocent. Meliorn smiled.

"I'm alright with that." Meliorn said.

"Perfect. Is that alright with you ma'am?" the secretary nodded.

"I guess so." Overwhelmed with happiness, I grabbed Meliorn by the wrist and dragged him from the office.

"So, what's your name?" I asked Meliorn, even though I already knew.

"Meliorn. Meliorn Fae. And yours?" I noticed he had a bit of an accent, though I wasn't quite sure what.

"Clary. Clary Fray." I said, chipper.

"Ah, like the clary sage." I nodded. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Not yet. We have to make one stop first." I stopped outside of Jace's current classroom and peeked my head inside. Jace noticed me and I ushered him over. He stood and walked to the desk at the front and got the bathroom pass. He made his way toward the door.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Jace, this is Meliorn Fae. Meliorn, this is my brother, Jace." Jace cringed a little at the use of the word brother. Then, he smiled.

"Oh, of course."

"What's going on?" Meliorn asked.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Jace said.

"Is this some sort of school acceptance quiz or something? I've never been great at this kind of thing." Jace chuckled.

"Not at all." Meliorn wiped away a fake bead of sweat on his forehead.

"Meliorn, when is your birthday?" I asked.

"November 14th 1994." He said, clearly confused.

"Okay, we have reason to believe that Jace was switched at birth. We are finding all the boys that were born the same day as Jace at the same hospital to see if their parents could be the biological parents of Jace." Meliorn looked at us wide eyed.

"I think you got the wrong guy. I have my mom's nose and my dad's eyes." I nodded.

"Do you see no resemblance at all towards Jace and your parents?" I asked hopeful. Meliorn shook his head.

"No, but I wish you two good luck."

"Thanks." Meliorn walked away leaving Jace and I devastated.

"Well, that was a dead end." Jace said. I nodded.

"Well, only 4 more to go, right?" I reasoned. Jace nodded and ran his hand through his hair, a habit I had grown used to. Suddenly, he smiled and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Wanna ditch?" he asked. It was almost impossible to say no. I nodded and together, we left the school, nothing on our minds and nothing on our shoulders. For once.

...

Most people would think that shopping is fun. You know, go to the mall for an hour. Shop, eat, shop some more. But with Isabelle it was all shop, shop, shop. She insisted that shopping earlier than the rest of the girls would result in better quality and lower priced dresses. I went for her sake, and my health. Though I'm not sure how a whole day of shopping could help my health. I guess I just didn't want to die under the hand of Isabelle Lightwood. I didn't even want to go to the dance, let alone wear a dress. But if I ever said that to Izzy, I would surely never make it tomorrow. From store to store Isabelle babbled on in her bubbly way as I trudged along, holding her bags of unnecessary 'necessities'. We finally reached the store Izzy had declared 'the last one'. Inside was an overwhelming amount of glittery dresses, overpriced shoes, and bubble brains (also known as employees). Isabelle flounced through the rows picking and choosing.

"This is totally me. Can't you see me in this?" I nodded not really looking at it. Instead I was looking at a yellow dress. It wasn't too fancy. It was strapless with a lace like design that reached right under the breast. There was a thick brown belt where the design ended. The skirt was flowy. The front was shorter than the back and the same design covered the skirt as the top.

"You," Isabelle started. "Are definitely trying that on." I opened my mouth to protest but Isabelle already had it on her arm. "And I'm buying."

...

Seven bags, two pizzas and a horror movie later, Isabelle and I were asleep at her house. In the end I got the dress. I think Izzy was more excited than I was to get it. Tomorrow Jace was coming to pick me up and we were going to finish our search and find the lost file. Slowly a feeling off dread overcame me. What if Jace was my brother? I would probably move to Canada or something. Not too far, but not too close either. I looked over at the clock. 9 more hours until I had to get up. I needed some fresh air.

Standing up and tip toeing through the house, I made my way to the front yard. The Lightwoods didn't have very many neighbors so nobody would see a girl in her pj's wandering the street, barefoot. I walked with my face in the wind. It pushed my curls back and cooled me down. Eyes closed, I kept walking. I felt a bump and landed on my butt.

"What the?" I looked up to see a boy. About Jace's age, a little shorter. "Uh, hi." I said. The boy chuckled and stuck out his hand. I gratefully took it as he helped me to my feet. "Sorry about that. I'm Clary." I told him and stuck my hand out.

"Ragnor." He replied. I recognized that name from the files. I didn't know how to say this next part without sounding creepy.

"Ragnor Fell?" I asked. He gave me a baffled expression and nodded slowly.

"Are you some kind of stalker?" I laughed, hoping to brush off some of the attention.

"No, not at all. I just, I have a brother. But, he looks nothing like any of my family. My parents won't do a blood test and we don't have the money. So, we went to the hospital and borrowed the files of the boys who were born the same day as him, and we're hoping to see if any of them could be his parents." Ragnor nodded.

"I have a picture, a family picture. In my wallet. Just let me..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather wallet. He flipped through it until he came upon a picture. "This is me, and my dad and mom and my sister and grandma." He smiled as he looked at the picture.

"You look like your dad." I said. It was true. If Ragnor's dad was 25 years younger they could be twins.

"I don't know if that'll be any help but,"

"No, no. That was very helpful. I just don't think you're the guy we're looking for." Ragnor lookd at me apologetically.

"Sorry, I hope you find who you're looking for." I smiled.

"Thanks." I turned around and started to head back to the house, my hopes crushed.

...

_In the dream I was drawing. It was a picture of an angel on top of a fountain. Water was sprouting from a cup he was holding. Just as I was putting on the finishing touches, a gust of air tickled my ears._

"_Hello." I swivelled in my chair to face the intruder. Jace stood before me, eyes glistening. He was in all white. On his chest there was a red splotch. Blood._

"_Jace," I started. "You're bleeding." He smiled._

"_I know. It hurts. Not the blood wound. The thought of you being my sister. I know it can't be true. I can feel it. In here." He put his hand to the blood wound._

"_But, there is nothing we can do about it." Jace smiled again._

"_Clary," a softer tone overtook his voice. "Don't give up." He knelt down in front of my chair and took my hand, the blood smearing. _

"_I won't give up." _

I woke with a start. I was at Isabelle's still. I thought of my dream. Did it mean anything? I had no clue. But my final words kept bouncing about my head.

_I won't give up._

_I won't give up._

I won't give up.

_A/N~ Sorry for the wait guys! I have been super duper busy. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? I don't have a clue. Review please. (I write faster with 'em) So, I have a question for you all, Should I write a chapter from Isabelle's POV? I mean, what is going on in that head of hers. If I get, let's say 10 reviews in the next week, the next chapter will be Isabelle. Luv you all!_

_~teamwayherosternwood_


End file.
